


The Girl I Love

by RaleyDrew



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, First Love, Girls Kissing, High School, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight, Original Character(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaleyDrew/pseuds/RaleyDrew
Summary: Midori Tachibana, new to Sakura Academy, is constantly flirted with and hit on by the school's countless male students. However, Midori doesn't follow the school's regulations and instead falls in love with another new girl to the school, Miki Sakamoto.





	1. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This'll be my first work on here, so I hope you all enjoy it~

Sakura Academy, a high school in Japan known for its "blooming love" and "ability to help students find their true love", is widely popular among female students who wish to find the man of their dreams.  
However, one particular girl isn't one for the school's silly regulations and isn't looking for a relationship. This young girl's name is Midori Tachibana. Midori's shy and adorable nature constantly draws the boys to her, which causes her so much trouble and inconvenience.  
"Hey, doll," a boy calls out to her. "What class are you in? I'll take you there myself."  
"Um..." Midori mutters, looking at the grinning male. "No thank you, I'm fine." Hiding her face with her bangs, she attempts to walk past the boy, but is put to a stop as he grabs her by the wrist.  
"Hey, wait, don't go just yet. I won't let you off that easy." He spins her and catches her in his arms. "Come on, baby, let me take care of you."  
Midori tenses up as the boy puts a hand on her cheek and angles her chin so her can kiss her. Upon reflex, Midori kicks hard and winds up hitting the boy in the groin.  
"God damn! What the hell is wrong with you, bitch?!"  
"I... I.." Midori's face turns a bright red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"Forget you, there are plenty of other girls out there. You're not my type anyway."

Midori watches in fear as the boy waddles off away from her, still mumbling curses under his breath. With warm tears welling up in her eyes, Midori runs to her classroom and collapses into her seat with her head on the desk.  
Unaware of the young girl's crying, a taller girl walks through the class's doors and begins making her way to her desk. Midori feels something drape across her arm and looks up at the girl in front of her.  
In front of her stands a tall girl with blue hair tied up in a messy ponytail and bangs that cover the right side of her face. Midori notices that this girl has a piercing on her bottom lip and a boy's jacket on her shoulders over her pink sailor suit uniform.  
"Uh, hey. Are you okay? I didn't realize you were crying until I walked past you. Oh, sorry, did I startle you with these sleeves?" she asks as she flips the jacket's dangling sleeves back behind her.  
"Um.. I.. I'm fine..." Midori nervously says, looking deep in the girl's beautiful ocean blue eyes. "I just um... Got into some trouble with a boy..." She states, looking away and covering her face with her green hair.  
"Oh... A guy, huh? Were you into him at all? You're really upset." the tall girl questions, gently pushing the bangs off of the shorter girl's face.  
"Oh, no, not at all. I'm crying because I was trying to get away from him, and he got really upset with me. He... He called me... Um.. The B-word." Midori responds, whispering to the girl behind her held up hand.  
"What the- The nerve of that guy! If anything like that happens to you again, tell me and I'll take care of him, alright?"  
"Uh.. Okay, t-thank you... I'm sorry, I don't know your name."  
"Oh, my bad! I'm Miki, Miki Sakamoto. I'm new here, and as you can see by this jacket on my back, I've gotten into some trouble with a guy too, hehe." Miki joked, flashing a warm smile to Midori.  
"I'm Midori Tachibana. It's really nice to meet you. I'm new here as well, so I'm glad I have someone like you to help me if I ever need it." Midori's face grew a faint pink color as she smiled back at Miki.  
"Midori... Heh, that's a really cute name~"  
A heavy blush spreads across Midori's face and she can feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "Um.. Thank you! I think your name's really cute too, Miki-san!" Surprised by her loud voice, she quickly covers her mouth.  
Miki smiles at the girl and whispers in her ear, "Wanna eat lunch together? Then maybe we can walk home together?"  
"Ah, I'd love to!"

The class bell rings and a rush of students come bursting through the doors, causing Miki and Midori's eyes to widen. Midori starts to say goodbye to Miki, but sees her sit in the seat directly in front of her. Miki turns her head toward her and winks at her, causing Midori to blush once again.


	2. Home Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori and Miki have lunch together after class.

The teacher entered the room and greeted the class, "Hello, everyone! I hope you all found a candidate for your true love, but if not, don't worry because we have all year to find that special someone!"  
The teacher was a woman with brightly-colored blonde hair set in a braid that wrapped across her left shoulder and wore a simple pink sweater with a long, flowing red skirt.  
All the boys in the class adored her smile that seemed to be stuck on her face, seeing as she rarely wasn't in a good mood, and loved making her smile as much as possible.  
The girls however, were a little jealous of her and tried to imitate her at times. After many failed attempts, they eventually stopped the facade and attracted their loves their own way. Usually through sex appeal unfortunately.

"Ms. Hart..." One boy asked, "Uh, what are some ways of getting a girl to like you back?"  
"Oh, hmm... Love can be a difficult thing at times, so there isn't a 'right' way necessarily. But don't fret, just keep being yourself. It's always best to stay true to yourself and not pretend you're someone you aren't. Let's say a girl likes a bad boy type, and a guy who doesn't have that kind of personality tries to become one to impress a girl. Sure, it might work out in the beginning, but eventually things'll start going out of whack. The girl will find out the truth one way or another, and both parties will live with regret and disappointment. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"  
The class silently stared at her and hesitantly nodded in agreement. Ms. Hart flashed a small smile and began her lesson on how to converse with your crush without getting tongue-tied.

After class, the lunch bell rang throughout the halls. All of the other students left the classroom, some in pairs, some by themselves. Miki turned herself in her chair toward Midori and asked, "Do you wanna eat in here? It's just us two."  
Midori gulped and quickly nodded, "S-Sure! If that's what you want to do, I'm all for it!" Midori suddenly regretted her excitement and tried to calm herself down.  
"You're so cute, Midori. I love how your glasses kinda fog up when you blush a lot like that. You don't have to hide your excitement from me, didn't you hear Ms. Hart's lesson? You gotta be yourself, right?" Miki winked.  
Midori tensed up slightly and smiled underneath her fallen bangs on her face. "Right, I'm sorry." She made eye contact with Miki and continued, "Ah, we should be eating soon! What kind of lunch did you bring?"  
"Oh, uh..." Miki pulled out her bento box and opened it in front of her. "It's kinda simple, I'm not much of a cook."  
Midori's eyes glistened and her heart began to pound again. "I can make you lunch if you want! See, I made this myself, please feel free to try whatever you want!" She opened her own bento and showed Miki its contents.

"Oh. My. God. You seriously made this all by yourself?" Miki said while her eyes scanned across beautifully cooked pieces of sausages and various other meals.  
"Mm-hmm." Midori responded, shyly smiling back at her.  
"Whoa! Is it really okay for me to have some? Uh, I know it's not much, but do want to try some of mine too?"  
"Yeah, go right ahead. I don't mind at all~" Midori cooed. "What do you want me to try first?"  
Miki picked up some of her homemade omelet with her chopsticks and held it up to Midori's lips. "Here, I hope it isn't too bad."  
With a heavy blush falling across her face, Midori opened her mouth slightly and closed her lips around the piece of food. She covered her mouth as she chewed. As she swallowed, she was so taken aback, she gasped and looked at Miki with tears in her eyes.

"What, what's wrong?" Concern filled Miki's face, and she assumed her cooking had done something terrible to her.  
"N-Nothing. Nothing at all. Miki-san, your cooking is so delicious. I'm so happy, I'm crying tears of joy."  
A faint blush flooded Miki's face and she could feel a pounding in her chest. "You... You like it? You really like it?" Miki grinned at Midori and asked to try some of her food as well. Midori agreed and offered her some of her meal with her own chopsticks as well.  
Miki's mouth opened and closed around the food. Miki smiled as she swallowed Midori's food and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Can I try something else?"  
Midori gulped and the blush on her face intensified. "W-What do you want to try?"  
Miki leaned in close to Midori and gently whispered, "Can I try tasting you? I mean, can I kiss you?"  
Midori tensed up and looked deeply into Miki's eyes. "I... I don't mind it at all. Are you alright with me kissing you, Miki-san?"  
Miki laughed and nodded. "Of course, silly. Why do you think I asked, hehe~"  
"Hehe~ Yeah, sorry, I'm just a little nervous since this is my first kiss."  
"It'll be mine too, don't worry. Are you ready?" Midori nodded and closed her eyes.

As Miki leaned in closer toward Midori's face, their kiss was interrupted by the sound of the school bell.  
"Ugh, dammit. I'm sorry, Midori." Miki groaned, glancing angrily at the students reentering the classroom. "Let's wait 'til we're in a more 'private' place, okay? I'm really sorry to disappoint you like this."  
"Oh, no, it's alright! I think our first kiss should be a little romantic too! Um, I just hope I don't disappoint you myself." Midori twiddled her thumbs.  
"You won't, I swear." Miki answers, placing her hand on Midori's left cheek. "Let's walk home together after this next class, alright? I'll even hold your hand if you want me to." Miki teased, looking lovingly into Midori's forest green eyes.  
"I'd love that. I'll see you soon~" Midori responded as she caressed Miki's face and sat back down in her seat.


	3. A Walk to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miki and Midori share a pleasant walk together.

After another one of Ms. Hart's long lessons of love, the school bell sounded once more to indicate that the school day had ended. Scattered throughout the classroom were students wildly kissing their partners.  
Midori's face went red as her eyes scanned across the many couples who were doing so many things she dare not say. She covered her eyes as she gathered her belongings and walked toward Miki.  
"Miki-san... Can we please leave soon? I don't think I can take much more of this."  
Miki looked over at the small girl and replied, "Yeah, of course." Miki threw her bag on and offered her hand. "Shall we?"  
Midori slowly withdrew her hand away from her face and while smiling, accepted Miki's hand and intertwined her fingers with hers.

"Oh, I'd like to take you somewhere, are you okay with that?" Miki asked as the two exited the classroom.  
"Uh, y-yes. Where are we going?"  
"You'll see, it's a surprise~" Miki grins, tightening her grip on Midori's hand.  
As the two girls walk down the halls, Midori starts to giggle and gently push against Miki's well-defined arm. All of a sudden the two girls are stopped by a boy with fiery red hair.  
"Hold it!" He commands. "Where are you two going?"  
"Y'know, somewhere. I want to take my girl somewhere special, is that so wrong?" Miki growls, putting herself in between Midori and the red-head.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say, 'your girl'? Are you two a couple?" The boy asks, exchanging glances between the two.  
"Yep. Is that a problem?"  
"Uh... No, not at all. Please, continue on your way lovebirds, hehehe...." The red-haired boy nervously laughs and quickly steps out of their way, hiding behind his clipboard.  
"Good. Glad that's settled." Miki huffs, continuously eying the boy as they walk past through the school gates.

"Um... Miki-san?" Midori murmurs. "Is everything okay? I don't think you needed to be that forceful with him..."  
Miki looks back at her, regret falling on her face. "Sorry... I get like that sometimes..."  
Midori eyes fall onto the town's sidewalk, and then back up at Miki's face. "It's okay! Miki-san, it's okay, really! Um, it just means that you really care about me... Thank you." Midori blushes. As she leans back onto her arm, she says, "Miki-san... I care about you a lot too..."  
Miki's face turns a slight pinkish color and she tries to hide it by tilting her head slightly higher up. "Ah, um, I'm so glad to hear that!"  
Midori senses Miki's embarrassment and silently giggles to herself. "Are we almost there?"  
"Oh, yeah, it's right up ahead. Come on!" Miki declares, letting go of Midori's hand and sweeping her off of her feet into a princess hold.  
"Ahh! M-Miki-san, what are you doing?!" Midori yelps.  
"I uh.. Well, I think you'll like the surprise better this way." Miki chuckles, looking down on the adorable and slightly worried expression on Midori's face.  
"Um... O-okay..."

Miki carries Midori to a wide open clearing covered in a multitude of various blooming flowers arranged in countless patterns, and gently sets her down. "Here we are, do you like it?"  
Midori takes in the beautiful scenery and rapidly turns toward her, "Oh, Miki-san, it's wonderful! Ah, I love flowers so much!" She happily runs up to her and embraces her, leaving Miki's face a faint shade of red.  
"I'm so glad, I really love this place too..." Miki states, looking down at the smiling face below her. "Wanna take a closer look at them?" She offers her hand toward her again.  
"Can we?" Midori excitedly asks while bouncing slightly. "Miki-san, is it really okay?" Midori grasps Miki's hand and gently pulls her toward the garden, making Miki laugh all the while.  
"Yeah, let's go!" Miki exclaims.

The two girls walk hand-in-hand together down the garden's path, and admire all of the many colorful species of flowers. Miki watches as Midori goes over all the plants' names with her, and smiles at her cuteness.  
"Oh, Miki-san! Um, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Midori responds frantically.  
"You're fine, don't worry about it." Miki gently says while stepping closer to her. "I love seeing you get all excited like this... You keep making me fall harder and harder for you every passing moment."  
Another heavy blush spreads across Midori's face. "Oh, Miki-san..." Midori mutters while wiping a tear from her cheek. "I feel the same way..." She lays her hand on Miki's left cheek and stands on her tiptoes to get closer to her face. Miki complies and bends lower to meet her lips.

The two girls slowly and passionately kiss one another -- Miki laying her hands on Midori's hips and pulling her in closer. Midori's hands fall off of Miki's cheeks and wrap around her neck. When they pull back, they lock eyes and happily smile.  
"Hah... Hah... Miki-san, that was... amazing..." Midori whispers between breaths.  
"Hah... I know... " Miki replies. "Wanna go again?"  
Midori quickly agrees and leans up against Miki, engaging in the kiss once again.


	4. Spring Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori and Miki compete in the sports festival.

The two girls slowly break away from their kiss and gaze at the beautiful and vivid colors of the sunset in the horizon. Miki gently wraps her arms around Midori's waist and places her chin lightly on her head.  
"Hey.. Midori?"  
Midori silently responses, "Mm-hmm?"  
"Um... I was wondering... Would you wanna live with me someday?"  
"Of course! I want to be by your side forever, Miki-san~" Midori coos. "Oh... But... I don't think we can for a while. We might have to wait until we graduate."

Miki lets out a sigh and pouts. "Yeah... I think you're right." Quickly forming a smile again, Miki chimes, "At least we get to see each other at school and spend our free time together."  
"Mm-hmm! I can't wait to see what happens this year, I think I heard somewhere that Sakura Academy hosts special events on occasion. Who knows, maybe one's coming up soon?"  
Miki's eyebrows raise, "Wow, really? That's kinda cool, what kind of events would this school have?" Miki looks down as she feels Midori fidget against her. "Midori, are you feeling alright?"  
"Gahh!!" Midori exclaims with a flushed red face. "Miki-san, I can't say, I'm too embarrassed!" She quickly covers her face with both hands, "Ah... They... They're usually very.. Intimate..."

"Whoa, now! This school is weirder than I thought! Is there some kind of award worth all that?"  
"Um... Ah! The award is typically some kind of romantic get-away or other couple-related prizes."  
"Interesting... Very interesting." Miki smugly looks into Midori's eyes and asks, "I'd win first place, hands down."  
"Haha, it's not that simple, Miki-san." Midori giggles, "You have to work together as a team with your partner and do so many... strange things. I guess the prize might be worth the embarrassment, but I don't think I could bring myself to doing them... We may not win..."  
"You don't need to worry about that, we don't have to win some silly school event. Let's just enjoy our time together and have fun instead, how's that sound?"  
"Yeah, I'd be more comfortable with that," Midori warmly smiles, "Let's do our best, Miki-san~"  
Miki happily nods and flashes a wide grin. Afterwards, Miki and Midori part ways and begin returning to their homes, exchanging one more quick kiss.

The following morning, Midori begins prepping lunches for both herself and Miki. "I hope she likes this surprise bento I'm making for her~" Midori hums a gentle melody as she cooks and walks across the kitchen floor. A timer goes off. "Oh, it's ready!" Midori cheers as she trots over to the stove. As she finishes setting up the lunches, she whips off her apron and happily makes her way toward the school.  
"Ahh, I can't wait to see her face when she sees this!!" She says to herself with a small, excited smile on her face. "Huh?" She stops as she notices a large crowd gathered in front of the school's gates.  
"Now, now, settle down everyone! Listen up!" Midori spots a man in a blue suit trying to speak over the confused herd of students. "Please, quiet down!"  
"C'mon, you heard him, shut the hell up! God damn!" Midori's heart pounds as she hears the familiar voice. Silence falls across the crowd, everyone slightly tensed and afraid.

"M-Miki-san?" Midori wanders over in the direction of the voice and looks around. "Where are you?"  
"Huh? Ah, Midori!" Miki's scowl suddenly reverts into a smile. "Hey, over here!" Miki motions to the girl with a wave.  
Midori quickly spots her and runs toward her. "Miki-san, what's going on?"  
"Uh.. I'm not sure. The principal guy's trying to tell us." Miki looks at the crowd with slight anger, "I can't hear a damn thing, so I quieted them down for him."

"Hah..." The principal exhales. "As I've been trying to say, as some of you may know, our academy hosts special sports festivals and other celebratory events. And well, I'd love to announce that our Spring Sports Festival is underway! Everyone, get to your classes and start planning who competes in what activity! Have fun, students!"  
The principal extends a hand out behind him, resulting in the gates finally opening. The group of students look at each other and talk amongst themselves as they head into the building.  
Midori silently watches the crowd gradually part away and bites her lip. She glances over at Miki. "I didn't expect it to start so soon... I'm a little nervous..."  
Miki gently lays her hand on Midori's shoulder. "I'll always be here for you, Midori, don't worry," she says in a soft voice.  
Midori forms a small smile on her face, raising her hand to meet the one on her shoulder. "Thank you, Miki-san. I'll always be here for you too. Let's do our best!"  
Miki chuckles at the shorter girl's enthusiasm. "I'll be rooting for you, hun." She kisses her forehead, leaving Midori a lovestruck blushing mess.

When they enter the classroom, the two girls notice that the entire class is surrounding the black board. Miki, using her height to her advantage, looks over all the students and sees that it's a sign up sheet for the sport events.  
"Hmm. The principal ain't kiddin'."  
"Do you see anything you want to participate in, Miki-san?"  
"Uh... Nothing in particular. Do we just write our names down on what we want?"  
"Oh, no, dear," Ms. Hart replies. "We're choosing students at random for each event. That way, everyone has a fair chance to participate in the events."  
"Ugh. Alright, that's fine I guess. Let's see what we got." Miki beckons Midori to follow her up to the board.

"Ah, sweet!" Miki exclaims, "I got bread-eating and the hurdle dash! What did you get for your solo events, Midori?" Miki looks over and sees her shaking slightly.  
"I... I got... the 100m dash... and..." Midori shudders and gulps, "and... S-S-Swimsuit modeling..."  
"What?!" Miki zips her head back toward the board and falls silent. She gives Midori a very concerned and frightful look.  
"W-Why is this an event?" Midori whimpers.  
"Uh... Maybe it's to see how healthy your body is...? Y'know, like uh... Um..." Miki desperately tries to find reason behind the event, but to no avail.  
"But... But... Everyone'll s-see me..." Midori fidgets.  
"Um... Oh! Just keep your eyes on me, okay? Pretend it's just me and you out there. Do ya think you can pose for me? Show me what you're working with~" Miki does a little shimmy and winks.  
Midori tries to hold back her laughter and hides her face in embarrassment. "M-Miki-san, hehe~ I... I don't know..." She slowly rubs her arm.  
Miki looks Midori over. "I can't wait to see your beautiful body..."  
"M-Miki-san..." Midori whispers, looking into her eyes.

Suddenly, the bell rings and an announcement is heard through the intercom. "Will everyone please make their way to the courtyard at this time? The Spring Sports Festival will begin shortly."

The whole school gathers outside, dressed in their PE uniforms. The different classes are identified through the large flowing flags planted in the ground. As the rest of the students locate their class, Midori's nervousness intensifies.  
"M-M-Miki-san..." Her trembling subsides as she notices Miki's hand grasp her own.  
"Don't be scared, Midori.. I believe in you." She leans over and kisses her lips. "You got this."  
"I... I'll do what I can! Good luck, I'll be cheering you on all the way!" Midori's face lights up, all fear fading from her. In response, she also gives Miki a quick kiss.  
"Let's do this!" Miki proudly exclaims with a grin.

The festival begins with the bread-eating competition. All participants meet up at the starting line and one-by-one get their hands tied behind their backs. Once all the knots are tied, the students choose a lane and prep themselves to run. Amongst the crowd of runners is Miki, grinning confidently.  
"You can do it, Miki-san!!" Midori loudly calls out.  
Miki chuckles and nods her head in acknowledgment.  
The gun sounds and the race begins. The students start sprinting toward the hanging loaves of bread. Miki rushes past all of the students and swiftly jumps up, grabbing a loaf by her teeth and laughing as she continues to speed through the race.  
Excited for Miki, Midori makes her way through the crowd toward the finish line. "Yay! Way to go, Miki-san!!"  
Upon crossing the finish line, Miki breathes a sigh of relief and continues chewing on the loaf. She sees Midori rushing toward her with open arms.

"Ahh, you were amazing, Miki-san!"  
Miki laughs and opens her arms as well, embracing the short girl tightly. "Hehe, thanks~" She raises her right hand and softly ruffles it through the back of Midori's hair. "You're up next, are you ready?"  
Midori nods, "Mm-hmm, please cheer for me~"  
Miki stifles a laugh, "Hehe, you got it." Miki kisses the back of Midori's hand and waves to her as she heads for the starting line.

Midori takes a deep breath and gets into position on the starting blocks.  
"You got this, hun! I believe in you!" Miki bellows amongst the crowd.  
Midori's face starts to blush and shyly smiles as her heart flutters in her chest. "I'll make you proud of me," she mumbles to herself.  
The starting gun goes off with the racers ricocheting off the blocks. Midori stumbles a little, but manages to stabilize herself. She trots at a constant pace and begins catching up to some of the other runners. As she continues to run, she notices that the other racers are slowing down. Confused, she looks over at the nearby runners around her and sees their eyes locked onto her.  
"Midori, keep going!! Try to ignore them!!" Miki yells.  
Midori nods and presses on. As she nears the end of the 100m Dash, she hears a voice next to her.  
"Mm... I could watch you run all day."  
Midori suddenly tenses up, almost tripping. She tries to ignore the boy next to her and makes a sprint for the finish line.

"You were so good out there, Midori! I couldn't take my eyes off you!"  
"R-Really? I'm not much of a runner though..."  
"Nonsense!" Miki states, "You were awesome, you got third!"  
"Heh... Yeah..." Midori brushes her fallen hair off her face and smiles. "Um... How did I look running?"  
"Hmm? How'd you look? Um.. Well, you had this really cute run... Why do you ask?"  
"Uh.. Well... One guy running next to me said that he could watch me run all day, so..."  
"...W-What?"  
"Uh... Um... Well, a lot of people were looking at me, so I was wondering if I was doing something to get their attention..." Midori looks away toward the ground.  
"Hmm... Well, you look so adorable when you run. Your sweet, blushing face made my heart race. Oh, Midori, I'm so crazy for you..." Miki hides the embarrassment on her face with a hand.  
Midori's blush deepens. "Miki-san... Whenever I'm with you, my heart goes wild too. I love the rush I get when I'm with you..."  
Miki removes her hand from her face and looks hungrily at Midori. "Ahh, I want to do so many things right now, it's killing me inside!"  
"Mm, I have so many desires burning up within me too," Midori swoons.  
"Mmm... Midori wanna go somewhere after all this is over?"  
"Of course~" Midori replies, intertwining her fingers with Miki's.

"All participants of the Hurdle Dash, make your way to the starting line."

Miki sighs. "Alright, here I go," she starts walking off then turns to Midori, shaking her backside, "I hope you like what you see."  
Midori blushes and tries not to look.

All of the racers gather at the start and load up on the starting blocks. Miki bends her body over and takes a deep breath. She glances towards the crowd and immediately spots Midori near the front.  
"Good luck, honey!!'  
Miki flashes her a grin and gives a thumbs up. She looks forward again and takes off as the gun sounds. She sprints and easily surpasses the hurdles with her agility and long leg span. The straggling runners frantically try to catch up with her, but trip and are sent crashing into the hurdles in front of them.

Miki easily runs to the finish line and lets out a deep sigh. "Hah... I should've stretched some more, my legs are cramping up a little." She begins kicking her legs and squating as far down as she can.  
Unknown to Miki, Midori walks up behind her to congratulate her, but stops in her tracks as she watches her stretch. "Um..." She starts, her voice trailing off as her eyes follow the girl's movements.  
"Huh? Oh, hey!" Miki suddenly stands straight and poses with her arms crossed. "Ahem. Like what you see?"  
"Oh, yes, very much~" Miki smiles innocently. "I came over to congratulate you though. You were so cool, Miki-san, you're so fast, it's awesome!"  
"Hehe, thanks Mid!"  
"M-Mid?"  
"Oh, uh. You don't want me to call you that?"  
"Oh, no, uh... It's fine with me. It just surprised me, that's all," she says softly, blushing. As she strokes her bangs, Midori gently drags her foot across the dirt. "Um... Miki-san? The s-swimsuit competition's coming up soon... So um... I.. I hope you like my suit..."  
"Haha, Midori, of course I will, hun. I can't wait to see ya..." Miki's voice fades as she leans into a kiss on Midori's soft lips. "Good luck, try not to worry, alright?"  
"Mm-hmm..." She nods, tracing a finger over her lips, "I'll look right at you."

"For our last individual event, students will model in swimsuits with points awarded accordingly. Dress appropriately and good luck, students!"

"Knock 'em dead," Miki says with a wink.  
"Hehe, see you soon!" Midori smiles and waves, trotting to the changing area.

"Welcome, we'll now begin the event. Here are our contestants!"  
Groups of students, both male and female, line up on stage and are selected one at a time to pose and speak. Midori gulps as her turn slowly comes up and shakes with nervousness. When she's called, she lets out a small yip and walks forward. As she walks, she gazes into the audience, desperately trying to find Miki. As she reaches the designated spot, she sees Miki leaning her arms on the stage with her head resting on top of them.  
"Heyyy~ Lookin' goooood~" Miki coos, looking at Midori with half-lidded eyes (or in her case one visible eye).  
Midori's nervousness leaves her suddenly and is replaced by a sort of confidence. Never taking her eyes off Miki's, Midori tries her best to look attractive, lifting her arms above her head and such. "Um, my name is Midori Tachibana, and I'm only doing this for my girlfriend!"

"What?! Dude, she's a les?" One boy whispers to his friend in the crowd.  
"What a shocker. D'ya think she's dating that punk chick?"  
Miki side eyes the two boys. "Hey. Shaddup."  
"Dude, she's totally boning her!"  
"Wha-? I-I'm not.." Miki's face turns a reddish color.  
The boy lifts a hand and shrugs. "Whatever man, you do you, or should I say, you do her?"  
"I.. I'm telling you! We haven't done anything like that! Just shut up, I'm trying to watch."  
"What's the point, you're just gonna see her with less clothes on later."  
Miki tries to block out the guy's voice and turns back toward Midori to see her final pose.

"Um... For my final pose... Miki-san?" Midori reaches a hand toward her. "May I ask for your help?"  
"Uh, yeah, whatcha need me to do?"  
"Please come up, I'll show you."  
"Sure, one sec." Miki pulls herself on stage and heads toward Midori. "Alright, how can I help?"  
"Would you mind lifting me up? You can just lift me by the waist and twirl around a little. Please?"  
"Heh, of course, hun. Ready?"  
With a nod, Midori runs toward her and prepares to jump up. Miki grabs her hips and lifts her up, throwing her and then pulling her close as she returns. She looks up at the adorable face above her and grins.  
"Now, the finale..." Midori sighs, wrapping her arms around Miki's neck and pressing her forehead to Miki's.  
The audience surprised at the girls' interactions, wildly cheer and clap, as if to encourage them to follow up with a passionate kiss.

The boy from before looks at the crowd disgustedly. "You people like this stuff? This isn't right, they're both girls!"  
"Ah, eff off, leave them alone, mate. You're just jealous 'cuz you ain't got a girl of your own."  
"B-But!"  
"You don't understand the meaning of love, mate. 'Tis a beautiful thing."  
"Grrr... Whatever, I'll show them in the group events coming up..."


	5. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miki and Midori participate in the group events of the sports festival.

Miki gently places Midori back onto the stage, holding her hand and looking toward the wild, cheering crowd. "I think you just won," she says while turning to Midori.  
"No. We won." Midori squeezes Miki's hand and warmly smiles.  
"Heh. You dork," Miki teases. "C'mon, let's get outta here." Miki leads Midori off the stage and sees her off as she rushes to the changing area.  
"Sorry, thanks for waiting, Miki-san." Midori calls as she exits the changing room.  
"No prob. Uh, you looked so gorgeous out there.. You were the most beautiful of them all..."  
A faint blush spreads across the two girls' faces. "T-Thank you.. That means so much.." Midori softly states. "Um... I think you're really beautiful too, Miki-san~ May I see your whole face...?"  
"Oh, yeah, you haven't seen the whole thing. Uh, okay, get ready." Miki lifts her right hand and runs it through her hair, lifting her long bangs on the top of her head.  
Midori's heart pounds as she meets both of the crystal, ocean-blue eyes of her lover. "Oh, wow... You're even more beautiful..." Midori's voices trails as if she were in a trance.  
Miki's face reddens as she looks at Midori's astonishment. "Same goes for you, heh."

"That concludes the individual events. The team events will begin shortly. Teams will be in groups of two and may be selected by student choice. If any horseplay or other disapproved behavior occurs, there may be consequences. Another announcement will play once the events have finished with preparations."

The two snap out of their conversation, Miki letting go of her hair and letting it fall back over her face. "This goes without saying, but do ya wanna be my partner?"  
"Hehe, of course, darling~"  
"Darling, eh? I like the sound of that." Miki grins. She takes Midori by the hand. "Let's head back, the events should be ready soon."  
"Mm-hmm." Midori answers and begins following her. "Let's do our best, Miki-san!"  
"Heh, of course!"

As they arrive back at the courtyard, an announcement is declared through the intercom. "We'll now begin the group activities. All teams please gather in the center at this time."  
Following the given directions, all of the students join up in the center of the courtyard with their partners by their side. Miki and Midori walk forward still holding each other's hand, causing others to begin murmuring.  
"Aren't they so cute? I wish I had a boyfriend as loving as those two!" One girl declares.  
"Like, totes! Goals right there!" Her friend energetically replies.  
"Ugh. You girls are sick." A male voice cuts in.  
"Like, excuse me? What's your deal?"  
"You can't seriously like them, can you? It's disgusting." The boy from the swimsuit competition scoffs. "I can't stand looking at them. I swear I'm gonna break their stupid relationship up."  
One of the girls shoves him. "Can it! If you do anything to those girls, you're totes gonna regret it!"  
"Hahaha..." The boy pushes her back, laughing. "Trust me, my friend and I are taking these lesbians down. I will end them, just you watch."

"Um, Miki-san?" Midori's grip tightens.  
"Yeah?"  
"That guy is staring at us... He looks really scary..."  
Miki follows Midori's eyes and sees the guy she met before. "Midori. Stay away from him. He's a homophobe, he was making fun of us during your performance."  
Midori's eyes widen. "W-What?! Miki-san, I'm so sorry!"  
"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry." Miki strokes Midori's cheek with her free hand. "Let's show him. We have to at least beat that bastard. Alright?"  
Midori nods and cautiously eyes the evil looking boy.  
The boy taunts the two girls by giving a gesture of slicing their necks with his hand. Miki responds with a menacing glare and pulls Midori closer toward her, causing the shorter girl's face to blush wildly after it makes contact with Miki's chest.

"Without further ado, the first event will go underway. First off, the three-legged race!"

Midori and Miki exchange looks. "Miki-san, will my height affect us?" She motions to her short legs.  
"Mm.. Nah, we just need a rhythm going. Just follow my lead." Midori answers with a nod.

The two girls line up at the starting line; Miki with one arm on Midori's mid back, and Midori's on Miki's.  
"Alright, on 1 we use the outside and 2 for the inside, got it?"  
"Right, got it. What should we do if we trip?"  
"Haha. That's easy, we don't," Miki says with a wink.  
"Hehe, okay, I'll do my best then!" Midori warmly smiles up at Miki.  
"That's my girl!" Upon reaction, Miki swings her arm and slaps Midori's butt.  
Midori's eyes widen and she covers her face to deafen her scream. "M-M-Miki-san! Not so hard!"  
"Oops... Sorry honey..." Miki apologizes and starts to gently rub the stricken area.  
"Um! Let's not do that!!" Midori quickly removes Miki's hand and continues, "Um... Let's just focus on the race."  
"Right. Sorry."

Awkwardly getting back into position, the race begins. Miki and Midori alternate their feet by their decided rhythm, and start to build momentum. A lot of the other teams are struggling to catch up, but nobody seems to have any luck, that is, except for one team.  
"Don't think I didn't see what you two freaks were doing earlier!" A familar voice rings out behind the two girls. As the two girls look back, their eyes lock onto the rowdy boy from before and his friend.  
"Pfft, who are you calling a freak? You're the freak who watched us y'know?"  
The boy puffs up his cheeks. "Oh yeah?! Well this 'freak' is gonna take you two bitches down!!" The two boys sprint ahead of the girls and stealthily trip Midori. Midori lands face-first into the dirt, taking Miki down with her.  
"Ugh.... Miki... Miki-san..." Midori mutters through her tears. "I'm sorry... I'm so..."  
Miki stops her with a tearful kiss. "Are you okay?"  
"Um... I think so, but the rac-"  
"Forget about the race, are you okay?! Are you hurt? Lemme check for any blood!"  
"Miki-san... I'm fine, really... But we should really try to catch up wit-"  
"Midori, you're more important!" Miki yells, tears streaming down her face. "I care about you more than this stupid race... Those asses purposefully tripped you, and you're not upset?!"  
Midori chokes back her tears, "No, no, I am upset, but you wanted to beat him... I wanted to keep going for you..."  
"Damn it, those god damn motherf-" Miki punches the ground, sniveling and wiping tears from her face. "Midori, we'll just beat them next time, okay? Don't push yourself for me, I don't want that..." Miki whispers as she strokes Midori's face.  
Midori's hand glides up to Miki's and cups it. "Oh, Miki-san... I promise I won't..." She leans forward and meets Miki's lips.

The crowd is cheering wildly while watching the two girls, with some students running over to help them up.  
"Hey, uh, so like, are you two feeling okay? We saw that prick do something before running off, so like, the principal's looking into it for you."  
"Mm-hmm, Stacy's right." Her friend adds beside her.  
"Um, yeah, I think so. Thanks for helping us out. I'm Miki Sakamoto, and this is my girlfriend."  
"Oh, uh, I'm M-Midori Tachibana... Nice to meet you..."  
"Hahah, we know who you two are, silly! You're the most popular couple on campus ya know?"  
Miki blinks, "Really? Already?"  
"Totally! Oh, so, I'm Stacy, you don't need to know my last name." Stacy flips a hand through one of her long blonde pigtails.  
"And I'm Rika, hello!" Stacy's friend says with a soft wave.  
"Why are you helping us?" Miki blurts. "I'm not saying I don't trust you, it's just that, well, we don't know you guys at all." She rubs the back of her head and looks at the two.  
"Yeah, I totally get that. See, that jerk face over there, we hate his guts like you two. So Rika and I were all like, 'Hey, let's help these two lovebirds out and knock some sense into this guy!' Whatcha say?"  
Miki and Midori exchange a quick look and then happily accept their offer. "It'll be a big help, thanks."  
"Mm-hmm, thank you so much for helping!"

"Hahaha! Did ya see that? The look on the green girl's face was priceless!" The boy laughs as he reaches the final stretch of the leg.  
"Heheh, yeah, she looked so devastated... Um, why are we doing this again? What's the point in this exactly?" His partner questions.  
"Y'know, to break their relationship up! Don't cha hate those homo-freaks?"  
"Well... Not really. They seem so cute together, they're the perfect couple, aren't they?"  
"Perf- Are you stupid?" The homophobic boy yells as they cross the finish line. "Perfect couples consist of a guy and a girl, simple. Two girls, or two guys for that matter, can't love each other. It just isn't right."  
"Uh, okay, look, Hata... I get that you're not accepting of others easily, but come on, they didn't do anything, why are you picking on them?"  
"What's not to get? People like them don't belong here!" Hata exclaims, holding up a fist.  
His friend grabs his fist and pulls it down. "Listen, I understand where you're coming from, but they're just like you. They're like any one of us, why should you treat them so differently and so... despicably?"  
"Hah, do you hear yourself? Them? Like us? No way!"  
"Hata, please." His friend grabs his wrists and tries to stop his struggling. "I know how they feel... Please, stop doing this."  
"What has gotten into you? Let me go! Why are you trying to defend them?"  
"Here's why!" His friend restrains the flailing boy and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Do you get it now, Hata?"  
Hata, dazed, says, "What... What was that? Did.. Did you just?"  
"Yes! Yes, I kissed you! I'm in love with you, Hata!"  
Hata's face turns a deep red. "T.. Takei? Y-You l-love me?"  
"Yes, I have for so long now... Please, don't hurt them anymore, okay?"  
"Ta-Takei, I don't know what to say... You're... Gay?" Hata takes back his hands and presses them against his burning cheeks. "But, I had no idea... What is this feeling inside me? I feel, tingly?"  
"It means you feel the same way." Takei interlocks his fingers between Hata's. "You love me back."  
"Wha- No, no, I can't. I... I'm not..." Hata looks into Takei's eyes. He's at a loss of words as his heart races inside his chest. "I... I think you might be right..."  
"I'm sorry I had to tell you like this, Ha-kun. If you don't feel the same way, I get it. I just needed to tell you how I felt after you said all those terrible things. It really hurt me, hearing you say such derogatory and hateful comments..."  
"Takei, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt like this. I've been a real jerk, I see that now... You helped me realize that I've been hurting the gay ones because I hated this side to me... I'm so sorry, I've always hated being different. Everyone picking on me when I was younger..."  
"Oh, Ha-kun..." Takei gives him a sympathizing look and gently tilts his chin to give him another kiss. "It's okay, I forgive you. I know how horrible you must have felt, I was like that too. I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise."  
"You... You really mean that? After all I've done?"  
"Of course, I love you with all my heart. I'll always forgive you no matter what; it's not possible for me to hate you. Ha-kun, I've stuck around you this whole time, why would I leave you now?"  
Hata eyes begin to water, "T-Thank you, Takei... I promise I'll change my ways, I'll come to accept me for who I am. I want to apologize to everyone I hurt. Will you help me become a better person?"  
"Without a doubt."

"Ow, ow, owwww!" Midori squeals.  
"Sorry, sweetie, are you okay?" Miki pulls her hands holding various medicines and ointments back.  
"It just stings, I'm sorry... I'll try to hold back." Midori flinches at the fading pain and gently bites down on her thumb. "Please, continue..."  
"If it hurts, tell me right away. I'll be really careful." Miki slowly applies the medicine onto Midori's skin, rubbing it in softly. To try to keep Midori's mind off the pain, she brings her head toward her neck.  
"Mmm... Miki-san... What are you doing?" Midori trembles at the feeling of Miki's hot breath against her.  
"I'm trying to make the pain stop, looks like it's working, heheh." Miki continues to rub the creams around Midori's injuries, gently nibbling her neck while doing so.  
"St-Stop, Miki-san... I.. I.. Ah..." Midori's face becomes a very deep red color. Fidgeting in her seat, Midori tries to free herself from Miki's hold. With each kiss and nibble, the feeling in Midori's legs leave her, leaving the young girl vulnerable to Miki's affection.  
Miki notices Midori's sudden stillness and pulls away from her throat. "Ah, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! Are you okay?"  
Midori's body shudders while she desperately tries to regain her breath. "Hah... Hah... I can't... move..." She wipes off the collected drops of sweat on her face and falls back into the chair she's sitting in. "Ahh... Miki-san, I'm so exhausted..."  
"Sorry, my fault..."  
"No, no. You're... Fine..." Midori's chest heaves up and down.  
"For real though, are you sure you're feeling okay?"  
"Um... Y-yes..." Midori says while shifting in her seat. "Um... Oh god, this is so embarrassing..."  
Miki gives her a curious look. "What's wrong?"  
Midori gulps and closes her eyes. "Um... I really liked it!" She suddenly meets Miki's eyes, her face a bright red color. "I was so excited, my heart was jumping out of my chest! Ahh, I'm still shaking..."  
Miki's face reverts back into a sexy look. "Really, now? I wonder what other stuff drives you wild?" She asks, dragging her hand up Midori's leg.  
"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod," Midori whispers while watching her hand move across her body.  
"Heheh~ Are you ready?"  
"R-Ready for what?" Midori quickly asks out of nervousness.  
"This-" Miki suddenly freezes when she hears someone approaching the nurse's office. "Shit. Hide."

Miki and Midori hide in one of the beds in the room and quickly swing the curtains to block them from view. As soon as the curtain settles, the door glides open.  
"You have a fever, you said?" A calm voice asks.  
"Y-Yes, Ma'am... I feel terrible..." A very weak voice replies back.  
"Hmm... I'll give you some painkillers, why don't you go lie down while I get them for you?"  
"Okay... Thank you..."  
Miki and Midori watch in fear as a shadow comes closer and closer to the bed they're in. Midori clings to Miki and shuts her eyes tight. Miki responds by wrapping both her arms around the small girl.  
The shadow pulls the curtain back and stares at the two girls in bed. "Sorry to disturb you." She puts the curtain back in place and lies down in the bed next to them.  
"Jesus. Let's get out of here." Miki sighs a breath of relief and climbs out of the bed.  
"Ahh... My heart..." Midori sets a hand on her chest, following Miki out of bed.  
"Oh jeez, we gotta get back, we're gonna miss the final event!"  
"Ah, right! The festival!"

Miki and Midori sprint back to the courtyard, and prepare for the scavenger hunt. All of the playing students meet up at the starting line, the rest of the school on the sidelines.  
"Are you ready? One more event to go!" Miki enthusiastically asks.  
"Mm-hmm!" Midori silently nods.  
The starting gun goes off, and all students pelt toward the table full of cards. Miki draws first and gets a card displaying 'Something Cute'. She grins and looks proudly at her girlfriend.  
"Heyyy, Midori~ What's your card say?"  
"Um... It says 'Something Tasty'..." Midori looks to the ground and touches her bottom lip. She looks back at Miki and asks, "Um... Would you count?"  
"Mm, I dunno. C'mon let's check." Miki takes Midori by the hand and trots over to the finish line. "Uh, excuse me, can we get a check please?"  
A referee looks them over. "Hmm... I guess your 'cute' card counts, but we can't really consider a person being 'tasty'. You understand, right?"  
Midori sighs. "Okay, thank you, sir. Miki-san, I'll be right back, please wait for me, okay?"  
"Huh, where are you going? Well, uh, be careful!"

Midori runs back to the classroom and lets out a heavy sign as she reaches into her backpack. She pulls out the lunch she made for herself and Miki to share in trembling hands. "Here goes," she mutters to herself and runs back outside."

"Hah... Hah... Here!" Midori exclaims, holding the bento in front of the referee. He gives her the okay.  
"Huh? Where'd you get that?" Miki asks, wide-eyed.  
"Well, um... Miki-san, remember how you said you were okay with me making you lunch? Well... I made this for us to share together. I hope you like it~" Midori turns toward Miki and gives her a gentle, cute smile.  
"AHHH, MIDORI!!" Miki embraces the short girl tightly. "You're the best, I love you~"  
Midori giggles. "Thank you, I love you so much, Miki-san~"  
Miki releases Midori from her tight hug and walks over with her to one of the tables outside. "Whatcha make? I can't wait to eat your amazing cooking!"  
"Hehe, hold on, just one minute please." As she unknots the bento, Miki approaches behind her and puts her body against hers. Midori pauses and watches Miki lay her hands on her own and help guide her fingers through the knot. "Hehe, Miki-san, stop it, that tickles~"  
Miki traces her fingers across Midori's body and gently bites her neck.  
"Mm! Miki-san, please, not here..." Midori gasps and covers her neck with a hand. "We almost got caught once today."  
"Er, right. I'm sorry."  
Midori raises a hand and cups Miki's cheek. "You can do it later if you want... W-When we're alone..."  
Miki, with her interest piqued, excitedly hugs Midori again. "Hells yeah! You're in for one hell of a night, baby!"  
"Uh, um... Well, I, um..." Midori stutters, her face blushing wildly. "How's food sound?"

"How is it, Miki-san?" Midori asks, swallowing a piece of food.  
"It's soooo good~ I can't believe I'm gonna eat your food everyday!"  
Midori perks up, "Huh?"  
"Y'know, 'cuz I'm gonna marry you someday, right? Ah, I can picture it now, you in a beautiful, flowing dress..."  
"Hehe, really? What are you wearing? I imagine you in a dashing shirt and vest, sort of like a waiter or bartender outfit..."  
"For you, baby, I'd wear whatever you want me to~ Would you prefer me in a dress or tux?" Miki emphasizes by pointing with her chopsticks.  
"Oh, um... Honestly, it wouldn't matter, I'd never take my eyes off of yours..." Midori takes a bite. "But we won't have to worry about that for a while, right? We're still in high school after all."  
"Heh, yeah." Miki swallows. "Oh, uh, what happened to those two punks earlier?"  
Midori gulps, "The scary one? I don't know... I don't think they were at the final event..."  
"Yeah, you're right! I didn't see them either! D'ya think the principal took care of them?"  
Midori shrugs as she takes her last bite. "I'm not sure. Maybe... Oh, Miki-san, um, since school's done for today, do you want to do something together?"  
Miki quickly gulps down the last of her food and jumps up from the table. "Sure! Wanna chill at my place? I live alone, so nobody should bother us."  
Midori, slightly embarrassed, replies, "S-Sure, sorry, I'm a little nervous." She pulls her hands to her chest. "Um... Before I come over, would you mind if I changed out of my uniform first?"  
"Huh? Of course not. I'll walk you home, and then we can go to my place, how's that sound?"  
Midori forms a small, shy smile. "That'll be great, thank you."  
The two girls grab their backpacks and start making their way to Midori's house. Midori grins, chest beating wildly, and intertwines her fingers with Miki's. Miki chuckles and encloses Midori's hand in her own.


	6. A Night Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miki invites Midori over to her house.

"Is this it? It looks really nice." Miki says while looking at the outside of Midori's house.  
"Mm-hmm, it's nothing special though, hehe..." Midori humbles.  
"Oh, you," Miki teases while petting Midori's head. "Should I come in?"  
"Ah, uh, of course. Let me tell my parents first." Midori heads inside by herself and announces that she's going to go to a friend's house after changing out of uniform. Her parents accept Miki into their house and talk while Midori changes.  
"So, Mi-chan has a new friend, eh? What's your name, dear?" Midori's mother kindly asks.  
"Um, I'm Miki, Miki Sakamoto. It's really nice to meet you two." Miki nervously states, fiddling with her fingers.  
"Are you okay, dear? No need to be nervous, we're nice folks."  
"Yessir, I've never hurt anyone in my life. Don't be scared of us." Midori's father adds.  
"Uh, right." Miki clasps her hands together and puts them down on her lap. "So, uh, are you all close? I mean, are you all a happy family?"  
"Haha, of course, we're all loving people. How's your family, dear?"  
"Er... Well, you see..."  
"Miki-san, I'm ready!!" Midori says in the hallway.  
"Ah, uh, it was really nice to meet you, maybe we'll see each other again another time. Later. Er, goodbye, thank you for letting me in."  
"No need to be formal with us, dear. Have fun you two, we'll see you around." The mother waves with a sweet smile.

"Ahh, I thought I was gonna die! I'm not great with parents..."  
"Aww, Miki-san, you were great. I couldn't help but overhear you, you were so cute trying to make a good impression~" Midori coos, linking an arm with Miki. "My parents are really laid back, you don't have to worry too much about them."  
"Hm, thanks Midori," Miki smiles at the girl below her. "So are you all ready to head over to my place now?"  
"Yep! I can't wait to see where you live. I'm so excited."  
"Heheh, alright, c'mon."

"Here it is." Miki points to an apartment complex.  
"Huh? You live here? It's so... big. Don't you get lost?"  
"Mmm, no, not really. I live in a quiet corner of the building, no one occupies the rooms near me. I'm glad, because that means I can't possible disturb anyone."  
Midori looks back at Miki. "Um, which is your room?"  
"Follow me. It's this way." Miki gently guides Midori around the building while holding her hand. "Okay... Here we are." Miki stops at an isolated apartment room and unlocks the door. "Ladies first?"  
Midori giggles at Miki and enters the room. Miki flicks on the lights and leads Midori to her bed.  
"Here, you can wait here, I'm gonna change too. Make yourself at home." Miki smiles warmly, leaving the room with a quick wave.  
"Alright, take your time." Midori waves back at Miki. She glances across the room, scanning the many pictures hanging on the wall. She stops at a picture showing a very young Miki standing next to two adults. She hops off the bed and takes a closer look at it, gently taking it off the wall and turning it over to look for any kind of description. 'Miki's Adoption, age 6'  
"Miki-san's... Adopted?" Midori stares in wonderment and places the picture back on the wall. "She's so cute... I bet she looks just like her mother..."  
"You think so?" Miki suddenly reenters the room, startling Midori.  
"Ahh, Miki-san! I'm sorry for snooping!"  
"Hey, it's alright. I don't mind at all." Miki walks over with the picture and sits down with it on the bed. "I don't remember them all that well, but a lot of people that knew them say I look just like my mom..." Miki gently strokes the frame. "They died a long time ago, and I was put in an orphanage. Fortunately, a nice family came and took care of me, but I left them once I could take care of myself. I didn't want to bother then more than I had to..."  
"Miki-san..." Midori sits down next to her and wraps her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."  
"It's alright, please don't worry about it. I'm doing fine now, aren't I? I even have a beautiful girlfriend to help take care of me~" Miki lays the picture down on a drawer next to her bed and hugs Midori, slowly easing her down on her back.  
"I'll do anything I can for you. I'll do whatever you want." Midori whispers, wrapping her arms around Miki's neck.  
"Thank you..." Miki replies and presses her face into Midori's shoulder. "Mind doing something for me now?"  
"What is it?" Midori asks with a loving smile, looking down at Miki who's now tugging down her turtleneck to passionately kiss her neck.  
"Can you lift your legs for me, please? I'd like to get in a better position."  
"Hm? Um, okay..." Midori complies and pulls her legs up onto the bed, causing her to arch her back slightly.  
"Perfect." Miki smiles as she spreads Midori's legs and leans forward. "Much better, right?"  
"Mmm... A little..." Midori's face turns a faint pink and looks up at Miki's face, a little above her own. "Kiss me... Please..."  
Miki grins at the girl below her. "With pleasure~" As she kisses Midori, she runs her hands over her body, reaching underneath Midori's sweater. "Hah... You have such soft, smooth skin..." She sighs between kisses.  
"Mm... Thank you..." Midori mutters. "Um... Miki-san?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"Can we please take a little break? It's so hot... I'm sorry, I want to keep going..."  
"Sure, hun. You can take your sweater off if you want to too, but I'm not gonna pressure you into anything you don't want." Miki slowly lifts herself off of Midori.  
"Mm... Well... Okay, hold on..." Midori sits up and begins lifting her sweater above her head, revealing a tank top underneath. "Alright, do you want to keep going?"  
"If you're okay with it."  
"Y-Yes! I'm ready if you are." Midori says, lying down. "Um... M-My b-body is r-ready..."  
"Hahah..." Miki chuckles while stroking Midori's cheek. "I'm just gonna kiss you, nothing you don't want me to do."  
Midori gulps and smiles. "Hah... Okay!" She breathes a sigh of relief, and pulls Miki back toward her. "I'm sorry..."  
"No need to be sorry, Midori. It's natural to be cautious of having sex." She kisses her shoulder. "I'm not going force myself on you, don't worry."  
Midori nods, meeting Miki's lips. "I'll let you know when I'm ready..."  
"There's no rush, so take all the time you need, alright?"  
"Mm-hmm, thank you for being so understanding. I love you..."  
"I love you more~" Miki coos, dragging a hand up Midori's thigh.

After a passionate session of kissing, the two girls cuddle together, trying to regain their breaths.  
"Hah... Hah... Are you alright?" Miki asks, directing to the hickey on Midori's neck.  
Midori rubs at her neck and replies, "Hehe, yeah... It doesn't hurt at all."  
"That's good, I'm sorry." Miki apologizes, kissing the mark.  
Midori giggles and presses against Miki. "Is there anything else you want to do?"  
"Wanna curl up and watch some movies? Uh, let's see..." Miki reaches inside the drawer beside her and pulls out a couple of DVD cases. "See anything you like?"  
"Hmm... Ah! This one, I love this one!" Midori excitedly exclaims.  
"Oh, you love it too? This is my favorite movie ever! I'll put it on, just a sec." Miki puts in the movie and turns back toward Midori.  
Midori warmly smiles at Miki and snuggles up against her, slowly falling asleep in her arms.  
Miki smiles and lies down in bed with the snoozing girl. She strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. After carefully removing Midori's glasses, Miki turns off the TV and lights, and lays a blanket on top of them. "Goodnight, Midori..."

"Have you heard from Midori yet?" Midori's father asks his wife.  
"No, nothing. I'm sure she's fine, she's with that nice Sakamoto girl... It's weird to not hear from her though..."  
"Midori's a careful girl, she's most likely staying the night at her friend's house because of how late it is. She knows better than to walk alone at night."  
"Yes, you're right. Let's get to bed then."

"Mmm... Miki-san..." Midori murmurs in her sleep.  
Miki opens her eyes slightly, "Midori?"  
"Mm..." In her sleep, Midori rolls into Miki and pushes up against her, interlocking a leg between Miki's. She then presses her face against Miki's neck.  
"Hehe..." Miki laughs and runs a hand down to Midori's waist. "You want me even in your sleep... Heh..."

"Mm, good morning, Miki-san..." Midori says while stretching her arms out. "How'd you sleep?"  
"Morning... Pretty good, you?" Miki wipes the sleep from her eyes and looks affectionately at her.  
"Really great, I dreamt about you~ You had your arms around me, and we watched the sunrise together. When the sun came up, we kissed... My heart's still pounding, hehe~"  
"Oh, yeah? Heh, you're so adorable," Miki kisses Midori on the cheek, "I think you might've been acting in out in your sleep... I was half-asleep at the time, so I was kinda confused on what you were doing, heh."  
"R-Really? Sorry, I didn't realize... Did I do anything to you?" Midori asks with concern, placing her hand over Miki's.  
"Nah, nothing really. You just kinda pressed up against me is all. I didn't mind though, so it's fine." Miki states with a grin.  
"Oh, okay. Um, I'll try not to bother you in your sleep again."  
"You're good, hun, I think it's really cute, you're not bothering me." Miki smiles, pressing her forehead against Midori's.  
Midori laughs, "I'm glad. Oh, um, we have school today, right?"  
"Oh yeah... I'll take you home, come on." Miki leaves the bed and holds out her hand for Midori to grab.  
"W-Wait, you want to leave now? But your uniform..."  
"I'll change at your place, your house is closer to the school, right? C'mon, you don't wanna be late, right?"  
"R-Right. Okay, let's go."

Miki and Midori leave Miki's apartment, Miki carrying her change of clothes and Midori carrying her backpack, and make their way to Midori's house. Once they arrive, Midori's parents run outside and greet the two.  
"Honey, we were worried about you. I'm glad you're alright." Her mother declares.  
"I'm sorry... I meant to call, but I fell asleep..."  
"Oh, it's okay. Your father and I knew you'd be safe with Miki-chan."  
Miki tenses up at the honorific. "Miki... -chan?..."  
"Um, sorry Mom, we're going to be late, please excuse us." Midori announces, rushing inside with Miki behind her.  
"Dear? Was it just me, or did you see some kind of mark on Midori's neck?" Her mother asks.  
"Hmm? A mark?"

"Um, you can change with me in my room, but please try not to look. I'm um, a little self conscious of my body..." Midori mutters, hiding behind her hanging uniform.  
"Sure, no problem. I won't look, I promise, but by all means, you can look at me if you want~" Miki winks, lifting both hands behind her head.  
"Um... Maybe some other time..." Midori's face is flooded with a heavy blush and shies away from her.  
The two girls start changing and hustle out of the house. Before they completely leave, Midori's mother gives the two a small lunch and a piece of toast to eat on the way. Miki stutters out a thanks and dashes off with Midori.  
"It was really nice of your mom to do this for us." Miki says between bites of the toast.  
"Mm-hmm, she's a really kind person. Usually I cook my own lunch because she's so busy, but luckily she was here to help out today. I hope you don't mind eating my mom's food today, I know how much you love my cooking." Midori nervously laughs and smiles.  
"I should be good for one day, but I expect a really tasty lunch from you tomorrow~" Miki teases.

"Hey, look, it's those two girls from the festival! Ah, man, they were so amazing!"  
"Oh, yeah! You're right!"  
Miki and Midori enter the school gates and are met by a wave of students. Emerging from the crowd are Stacy and Rika, the two girls they met during the sports festival.  
"Hey, girl, hey!" Stacy greets.  
"Heh... Uh, hi, guys." Miki waves back.  
"Hmm? Midori-chan, what's that?" Stacy asks, looking directly at the mark on Midori's neck.  
"Um... N-Nothing, I um... It's just a bruise, I'm very clumsy..." Midori says, frantically covering her neck with her right hand.  
"Is that so? Hehe..." Stacy smugly snickers, exchanging a look with Miki, who quickly looks away. "Well, we'll catch you two on the flip side, later!" Stacy grins at the two girls before turning away and walking with Rika to their classroom.  
"I feel so terrible for biting you, Midori..." Miki whispers in her ear while they walk to class.  
"It's okay, I think I can manage it... Think of this as... marking your territory." Midori looks up at Miki with half-lidded eyes.  
Miki blushes, hiding her smile behind her bangs.


	7. Shaking it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes start occurring at Sakura Academy.

"Uh, hold up a sec!" Miki says, placing a hand on Midori's shoulder.  
"Hm? What is it, Miki-san?" Midori responds.  
"Um... Here." Miki takes off the jacket draping off her shoulders and wraps it around Midori's body.  
Midori blushes as she watches Miki place her jacket around her. "M-Miki-san? Why...?"  
"Uh, y'know... To cover the damn hickey I gave you..." Miki mutters, looking away to try to hide her embarrassment.  
Midori smiles and presses her head into Miki's shoulder. "Hehe, thank you~ I'll take good care of it." She steps back to slide her arms in the long sleeves, which are much too big on her, and looks up at the awestruck Miki. "How do I look?"  
"You're... so... fucking... cute..." Miki says, slowly reaching out her hands to touch the small girl's face and leaning in to kiss her. "Damn..."  
"Hehe, Miki-san~" Midori giggles, hiding her face with a hand. "You're embarrassing me~"  
"You're adorable like this too~" Miki teases while pulling Midori closer to her.  
"Hehe, stop it~"

"Are you still bitter with them, Ha-kun?" Takei asks, leaning over Hata's shoulder.  
"Mmm... I don't think so... It's more like I'm afraid of trying to apologize to them, especially the tall one..." Hata replies nervously.  
"Don't worry, I'm right here for you."  
"R-Right, thanks." Hata musters up the courage to walk over to the overly affectionate girls and clears his throat. "Can we talk, please?"  
Miki glares at the boy and angrily asks, "What do you want?"  
"Um... You see... I..." Hata pauses when he looks down to see Takei's hand wrapped around his. "Um... I want to apologize for how I acted to you two... The reason why I acted that way was because I didn't want to accept the fact that I'm g-gay... I'm so sorry, I promise I won't do anything like that to anyone ever again..."  
Miki looks over at Midori, who's urging her to accept the apology, and sighs. "Okay, okay. I forgive you, but I'm keeping an eye on you, remember that." After Midori nudges Miki, she finishes with, "I mean, stay true to your word, and nobody'll get hurt."  
Midori happily smiles at Miki's answer, making Miki pounce on her again. "S-Stop," Midori laughs, "We should get going to class!"  
"We could ditch, ya know? Ms. Hart doesn't have to teach us anything."  
"Mm... I guess we don't need to learn how to get into a relationship anymore... But, I'd rather not skip class, I'm sorry to disappoint you."  
"Heh, I thought you might say that. C'mon, let's go." Miki chuckles and takes Midori's hand. The two girls leave the boys and head to their classroom.

"Good morning, Sakamoto-kun, Tachibana-chan." Ms. Hart greets.  
"Morning."  
"Good morning, Ms. Hart."  
"Oh, Tachibana-chan, why are you wearing Sakamoto-kun's jacket?"  
Midori's face turns a faint pink color. "Um... Well... You know how couples wear each other's clothes sometimes?"  
Miki chimes in, "Hehe, yeah, doesn't she look amazing?"  
Ms. Hart softly laughs. "Take your seats, dears."

During Ms. Hart's lesson, Midori notices that Miki isn't paying attention at all to the lesson. With a sigh, Midori smiles and lightly taps her on the shoulder. Miki looks over and see her girlfriend extending a hand holding a folded piece of paper. Taking it, she reads, 'Miki-san, I know you're feeling a little antsy, but just hold on a little bit longer. I'll give you a special award if you pay attention to everything Ms. Hart says~'. She makes eye contact with Midori, quickly nods her head, and turns to the front of the classroom.  
After class, Miki anxiously turns to Midori. "Well, I did it.. So, about that reward..."  
Midori giggles as she rises from her seat and walks around her desk to stand right next to the sitting Miki. "Hehe, alright~" Midori slowly lifts her legs and climbs up onto Miki's lap, leaving both girls blushing wildly.  
"W-W-Wait, Midori, what are you doing?" Miki frantically asks while awkwardly holding out her hands to support her.  
"Um... I... H-Honestly, I don't know... Um... S-Sorry, I'll get off..."  
Miki quickly wraps her arms around her, "Wait! I didn't say I didn't like this..."  
"R-Really? Um... I don't really hate this either..." Midori mutters softly, raising her head to meet her eyes. "Um... Miki-san?" She whispers.  
"Yeah?"  
"Um... Can you... you know... see something?"  
"Hm? What do you mean?"  
Midori gulps and motions downward.  
"Oh!" Miki exclaims, quickly covering her mouth as she catches the attention of a couple of students. "Oh. Um, no, I don't see anything. You're fine, Mid."  
"That's a relief... Um, sorry for mentioning it... I thought..." Midori freezes as she notices the touch of Miki's hands on her hip.  
Miki leans her head near Midori's ear and whispers, "I'll see them one day... Even what's underneath them..."  
Midori's face turns a deep red color; her heart is racing so fast, she can barely breathe. "Oh my... Y-You're so b-bold..."  
"I'm sorry, I think I got too caught up in the moment there... I made you uncomfortable, huh? I'm really sorry, I-"  
"No.. It's okay... Um... I... I can't wait..." Midori mutters. "You really... excited me, Miki-san..."  
"Hehe, so you love dirty talk~" Miki grins.  
Midori hides her face with her bangs out of embarrassment and presses her forehead against Miki's. "Can we please not do this at school?"  
Miki comes back into reality and looks around the classroom, scanning the faces of the few students still in the room. "Fuck."

"I'm so sorry, I was lost in your eyes. I forgot where we were..."  
"It's okay, you deserved it, right? The award, I mean. Um... Not the embarrassment..."  
Miki interlocks her fingers with Midori and looks at her. "You were more embarrassed though, I'm so sorry..."  
"It's not your fault, I get flustered easily..." Midori looks to the ground, but then meets Miki's eyes. "It's fine, I'll recover eventually, heh... Um, let's eat!" She sits at a bench and pats the area next to her, asking Miki to sit.  
"Yeah, okay. Uh, so what did your mom pack us?" Miki asks while opening the bento Midori's mother gave them before they left earlier that morning. "Oh, wow!" Miki glances at the food and gives Midori a shocked look. "I can see where you learned how to cook!"  
"Hehe, oh, Miki-san~" Midori places her hand over Miki's on the bench and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll tell her that you loved it when I get home~"  
Miki chuckles and begins eating. "Mm, this is good, but yours is much better."  
Midori laughs, "Hehe, thank you~"  
"Say... Wanna try sitting on my lap again? No one's nearby~" Miki coos, finishing her lunch and patting her legs.  
Midori blushes and lightly scratches at her face with a finger. "Well... I guess we could try it again..." Midori packs up their lunches and pushes them off to the side. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pulls herself back onto Miki's lap and wraps her arms around her neck. "Hehe, um.. Are you really okay with this?"  
"Of course. Are you?"  
"Mm-hmm."

"Hey, Rika?" Stacy asks.  
"Yes, Stacy?"  
"Let's look for another place to eat lunch..."  
"R-Right." The two girls scurry off silently in the opposite direction.

"Mm..." Miki moans, "Midori for dessert~"  
"Hehe..." Midori giggles, continuing to tenderly kiss Miki's lips. "You're my favorite dessert too~"  
Miki grins and rises to her feet, supporting Midori by her upper legs.  
"Ah!" Midori exclaims, grasping tightly onto Miki's shirt.  
"I gotcha, don't be scared."  
Midori slowly opens her eyes and looks deep in Miki's eyes. "Y-yeah... Thank you..."  
After they share one last kiss, the bell sounds off, signaling the end of lunch.  
"Aw, man... Let's go, honey."  
"Um, aren't you going to put me down first?"  
"D'ya want me to?" Miki asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well..." Midori's voice trails as she tightens her grip around Miki's neck. "If you can see where you're going, I'm okay with it..."  
"Hehe, don't worry, I'll make sure we don't run into anything or anyone!" Miki winks.  
Midori warmly smiles and lays her head under Miki's chin. "Okay, I'm ready whenever you are~"  
Miki chuckles at the small girl and begins walking toward the classroom, carrying both her and their bags.

"See, I know what I'm doing." Miki softly says to Midori as she carries her through the hallway.  
"Hehe, I know, but be careful, okay?"  
"You got it, babe." With a wide grin, Miki proudly walks past the students still in the walkways.

"That girl thinks she's all hot shit, walking around with her girl up on her like that... Tch."

When they return to class, their class door is flung open suddenly, surprising everyone in the room.  
"Remember me, bitch?!"  
Midori's eyes widen as she looks over at the boy in the doorway. "No way..."  
"What's wrong, hun?"  
"He.. He's the guy I met a few days ago..."  
The boy stomps his feet angrily as he walks over to the two girls, forcefully shoving Midori against a wall. "You didn't think you'd get away so easily, now did you? Answer me!" He yells, slamming a hand near Midori's face.  
Midori starts to cry and looks desperately at Miki. "M-Miki-san..."  
"Shut the hell up!" The boy slams his hand against the wall again and leans closer to her face. "You're gonna pay for what you did."  
Miki tears the boy off of Midori and holds him by the collar against the wall. "Don't you fucking dare touch her."  
Midori wipes her tears from her face and hides behind Miki. "T-Thank y-you..."  
"Grr, let go of me, bitch!" The boy struggles to free himself from Miki's grasp, trying to kick her and pulling at her hand.  
"I'm gonna give you one last chance. If you leave now and never bother us again, I won't beat the shit outta you."  
The boy scoffs and continues to kick at her. "Do your worst then."  
"Wait! Miki-san, please!" Midori says, clinging her free arm about to punch the boy.  
"Hm? What's up, Midori?"  
"Um... Why don't you let Ms. Hart handle this? I don't want you to get in trouble for defending me..."  
Miki pauses and forms a small smile. "Yeah, alright." She turns back to the boy pinned on the wall. "You heard her, get the hell outta my face." She releases the boy who's then apprehended by Ms. Hart and taken to the principal's office.  
"Hah..." The two girls breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you for helping me out, Miki-san. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there with me..."  
Miki embraces Midori and whispers in her ear, "I'll always be by your side, Midori. There's no way I'd let you be alone after seeing that punk. Are you hurt anywhere?"  
Midori smiles and shakes her head. "No. I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you~" she kisses her lips, "I'll always be with you, no matter what happens."  
Miki laughs and passionately kisses Midori back.

After school, Miki and Midori start to walk home together, holding each other's hand.  
"Is it alright if I stop by your place, Midori?"  
"Hm? Of course you can come over whenever you'd like! My parents love you, I'm sure they won't mind~"  
Miki blushes at the thought of Midori's parents accepting her and anxiously asks, "Uh.. I'm a little scared to come out and tell them we're a couple..."  
Midori suddenly blushes too. "Ah! That's right! I haven't told them yet."  
Miki squeezes Midori's hand, stuttering out, "W-We'll them together."  
Midori hesitantly nods her head and smiles.  
Leading her to her home, the two lovers awkwardly stand outside, still holding one another's hand.  
"O-okay. Here goes." Midori gulps and enters the front door. "Um... M-Mom? Dad? I-I'm home!"  
"Welcome back, dear! We're in the living room if you'd like to join us."  
Midori slowly slides into the room, still gripping tightly to Miki's hand and wearing her jacket. "Um... We have something we'd like to tell you..."  
Midori's parents look up and see Miki. "Ah, Miki-chan! It's so great to see you again." Her mom greets.  
"Uh, yeah, it's really nice to be back, hehe..." Miki clears her throat. "Oh god. Are you ready, Midori?"  
"Mm-hmm..."  
"W-we're dating each other! I love her with all my heart!" They both exclaim with eyes clenched shut. When they reopen their eyes, they notice that the two parents haven't reacted at all like they imagined.  
"That's wonderful, I'm so happy for both of you!" Midori's mom applauds.  
"Yeah, that's amazing, Midori-chan, Miki-chan!" Her dad adds.  
"Huh? Y-You aren't shocked at all?" Miki asks.  
"Hehe, not at all. I could tell the moment I saw you dear. The way you looked at each other, ahh, it's so cute!"  
"M-Mom!" Midori mutters, blushing wildly and hiding her face.  
"Oh, and Midori? You can't hide a hickey very well on your beautiful pale skin."  
The two lovers tense up. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Tachibana..."  
"I don't mind, dear, just don't hurt each other, okay?"  
"Uh... Sure." Miki looks at Midori while rubbing the back of her neck. "I'd never do anything to hurt her."  
The mother laughs. "I know, dear."  
"So you're really okay with me being her girlfriend, Mom?" Midori asks.  
"Hehe, of course."  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Midori exclaims.  
"Heh, you're so cute~" Miki coos.  
Midori giggles and turns her head back toward her mom. "Um, we'll be in my room. Call me if you need anything."  
Before walking down the hallway to Midori's room, Miki says, "Thank you so much for lunch. It was really good. Um, thanks for having me over."

"So... This is your room, huh?" Miki says, looking around.  
"Mm-hmm. Do you like it?"  
"Yeah, it's so beautiful in here," Miki meets Midori's eyes, "or is that just you?"  
Midori's face turns a faint pink. "Miki-san..." She leans forward to kiss her girlfriend, lowering her onto the beanbag in a corner of the room.  
As Miki kisses her, she slowly takes her jacket off of Midori and traces her fingers across her back down to her hips. "Hey, uh, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course." Midori replies.  
"Who was that guy earlier? Why was he so furious with you? There's no way someone could hate you that much."  
Midori pulls away from Miki's lips and rests her head on her shoulder. "It happened before we met. I was walking to class, and he stopped to flirt with me... A lot of guys would do that. Anyway, he offered to walk me to class, but I refused and tried to walk off. Then, he grabbed me and tried to kiss me. I was really scared and freaking out, and in response, I um... kicked him really hard..."  
"Damn, Midori." Miki says with a wide grin.  
Midori giggles. "I didn't mean to, of course, but I had to do something. I guess he can't let it go..."  
"Well, it'll be okay. I'm here." Miki rubs her hand up and down Midori's back.  
"I'm so glad to have you..." Midori whispers, cuddling Miki on the beanbag.  
"You mean everything to me, there's no way I'd let anything bad happen to you..." Miki whispers back, holding Midori lovingly on top of her.

"...stupid...bitches..." The boy Midori met grumbles under his breath while walking out of the principal's office. He kicks a trash bin in the hallway and stomps out of the school. "I saw her first. She belongs to me, not you, you blue-haired c***..."

"Midori! Miki-chan! Dinner's ready if you want some!" Midori's mother calls down the hall.  
"We'll be right there! Just a minute!" Midori yells back, climbing off of Miki. "Are you hungry, Miki-san?"  
"Yeah, I could go for some grub." She says with a smile.  
"You two can sit over here." Midori's mom motions to two seats at the kitchen table. "Your father and I will be eating out tonight. Have fun~"  
"Huh? M-Mom?"  
"Don't worry about it. You two should have some alone time together, right? Oh, think of this as a double date, hmm?"  
"But, Mom... Um, are you sure about this?"  
"Hey, let's just accept this. We can all eat together some other day." Miki chimes in calmly.  
"Yeah... Okay. Thank you, Mom. Have fun at dinner."  
"Same to you, goodnight dears."  
The two girls wave them off, and begin to eat dinner.  
"Mm... Your mom really is good at cooking..."  
Midori nods, "Mm-hmm."  
"Oh, hold on, you got a little something on your face."  
Midori looks up. "Really?"  
"Yeah..." Miki brings her face close to Midori's and licks off the collected crumbs on Midori's cheek.  
Midori vibrantly blushes and forms a small smile. "Oh. T-Thank you, hehe~ Um, you have something too."  
"I do?"  
Midori smiles and brings her lips to Miki's, "Me."  
The two lovers laugh together and lean on one another.

After they finish eating, Midori leads Miki back to her room. "Um, it's a little late... Do you want to head back home? It might be better if you stay the night..."  
"Sure, I don't mind staying over. Oh, but I don't have a change of clothes."  
"Hmm... I don't think any of my clothes would fit..."  
"Well, looks like I'm sleeping naked then." Miki says shrugging and taking her clothes off.  
"Wha- Wait! Wait!" Midori screams, trying to stop Miki while covering her eyes. "Maybe this'll fit..." She offers her a large sweater from the back of her closet.  
"Whoa. Okay."  
Midori shields her eyes while Miki changes. "Let me know when you're done..."  
"Okay, how's this?"  
As Midori looks toward Miki, her face turns a very deep red. She looks over Miki's slender body, which is held tightly by the sweater.  
"It's a little tight... And a little short I think. Uh, lemme check." When Miki stands up, Midori's eyes pan up her long legs. "Hmm... It just barely covers..."  
Midori covers her burning face with both hands.  
"Midori? Are you alright?" Miki asks, slightly bending forward, revealing more of her legs and just reaching her hip.  
Noticing the sweater creep up, Midori faints and slides to the floor.  
"Midori! Midori! Are you okay, please wake up!" Miki picks her up off of the floor and props her on her bed. "What happened?"  
"Hah..." Midori regains consciousness and catches her breath. "Too... sexy..."  
Miki perks up hearing the words fall from Midori's mouth.  
"I'm sorry... I got so overwhelmed..."  
"Hey, it's okay, honey~ I'm so happy to hear that you really like my body, hehe~" Miki laughs and gives Midori a loving smile. "Now it's your turn to get out of that uniform, huh? Want me to help?"  
"N-No thank you. Um, I want you to be surprised like I was."  
"Heh, alright. I'll be over there. Can't wait to see ya."  
Midori flashes Miki a shy smile and begins to change. She pulls out another sweater from her closet and slips it on. She looks down and notices that it's a much different kind of sweater than she expected. "Oh no... Mom..."  
"Is something wrong, Midori?" Miki says in the back of her bedroom.  
"Um... Ah, n-no... I'll be right there!" Midori frantically calls back, trying to find something else to wear.  
"C'mon, I can't wait anym- Whoa..." Miki covers her mouth with a hand and blushes wildly.  
"I-I had no idea I had this!" Midori exclaims, trying to cover herself.  
"Holy shit..." Miki eyes Midori's body. "I... I'm sorry to say this so suddenly, but I'm so turned on right now..."  
Midori's blush deepens. "I'm sorry..."  
"You really don't have to apologize for that, heh..." Miki kneels beside Midori and lifts her face up to meet her eyes. "Didn't you feel the same way with me?"  
Midori slowly nods her head and wraps her arms around Miki. "It was..."  
"Amazing? Painful?"  
"Glorious..." Midori happily sighs.  
Miki chuckles and pulls Midori on top of her on her bed.


	8. Battle of the Brawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miki gets caught up in a match between a fellow rival of love.

When Midori's parents return, they look into Midori's room as they pass by, seeing the girls curled up against one another. Midori's mother smiles and quietly shuts her door.

"Mm... Good morning, Miki-san..." Midori drowsily says.  
Miki yawns. "Morning."  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to change and then start cooking breakfast and our lunches today. You can rest while you wait if you want."  
"Mm... I think I'm gonna help you out instead." Miki climbs out of her bed and starts changing alongside Midori.

Midori enters the kitchen before Miki and begins prepping. "What would you like for breakfast, Miki-san?"  
"Um... Just some toast is fine. What are you gonna have?"  
"Buttered toast. Do you want some on yours too?"  
"Uh, sure."  
Midori flashes her a cute smile and turns to grab the loaf of bread off of the counter. Unwrapping two slices and putting them inside the toaster, Midori whips on her apron and slowly twirls in front of Miki. "What would you like, Darling?" She asks, hands behind her back.  
Miki's face reddens as she looks at Midori's adorable get up. "Oh, um... Nothing in particular... Surprise me."  
The apron-donned girl happily replies, "Alright, while I cook, could you watch over the toast for me?"  
Miki nods, not taking her eyes off of Midori. "Yeah, no probl-" Miki stumbles into a drawer. Trying to play it off, she clears her throat and looks inside it. "Mm-hmm... Here are the knives."  
Midori softly giggles as she rinses and cuts a group of vegetables. She looks over her shoulder to see Miki roam aimlessly in the kitchen, checking every cabinet and drawer. "The plates are up there, on your left."  
"Ah, thanks, hun."  
"You're welcome, Miki-san~" Midori replies with a warm smile. She turns back to add rice into a pressure cooker, then begins preparing the meat, cutting it into small circular pieces.  
Miki lays the two pieces of toast on a plate and spreads a thin layer of butter. "How's it going over there, Midori?"  
"Very well, I'm almost done!"  
Miki quietly walks up behind Midori and wraps her arms around her waist. "It smells so amazing..."  
Midori blushes as Miki's voice carries through her ears. "Thank you, I'm so glad you like it~" She leans back against Miki and lays a hand on her left cheek, tilting her head back to look up at her.  
Miki smiles and kisses her forehead, making her lover snicker in enjoyment.

After they finish breakfast, Midori hands Miki her lunch. "Ready to go?"  
"Yep." Miki quickly responds with a grin.  
Midori links an arm with Miki, softly leaning against her as they walk toward the school together.

"Aww, you two are so adorable like always!" Stacy greets. "Ooo, Midori... Wearing Miki's jacket... Rika, whatcha think of this?" With a smug look, Stacy glances over at Rika.  
She softly laughs. "Scandalous."  
"I know, right?" Stacy exclaims. "Miki, what other things are you doing to poor Midori-chan?" She teases.  
"Hehe... Um, she's not doing anything to me..." Midori nervously mutters while a faint blush spreads across her face.  
Stacy motions Miki to come closer to her and whispers, "Is that true?"  
"Of course. Why would I do anything to that beautiful creature?" Miki murmurs back.  
Stacy pulls back and exchanges a look between Midori. "You're such a lucky girl, Midori-chan."  
"Huh?" Slightly jumping up in shock, her face begins fading to a reddish color.  
Stacy chuckles at the small girl's reaction and waves to them. "Hehe, don't worry about it! We'll see ya around! C'mon Rika-chan~"  
"Oh, farewell you two!" Rika calls out before Stacy drags her off by the hand.  
"Hm. She's always in a rush, huh?"  
"Heh, a little." Midori laughs.

"Stacy, can we please slow down?" Rika calmly asks while her friend continues to lead her down the hall by the hand.  
Suddenly she pulls to a halt, not letting go of her hand. "I'm sorry, Rika-chan..."  
"Stacy? What's wrong?" Rika gently asks her.  
"I...," she slowly raises her head toward her, "I can't handle it..."  
Sensing her anxiety, Rika embraces Stacy and pats her back. "I know."  
"He... He's so abusive... I can't imagine what Midori-chan'll look like if my stupid brother gets near her..."  
"Did he take it out on you this time?"  
Stacy shakes her head. "No... But I'm so worried... His last girlfriend had to be sent to the hospital and needed surgery..." She sniffles and wipes a tear from her eyes. "He's so desperate to have her... I don't know what to do..."  
Rika tightens her embrace with Stacy. "I'll help you. Leave this to me."

After the morning classes finished, Midori and Miki joined each other for lunch at the bench they found last time. When they got there, they saw Stacy and Rika talking to the boy who caused a huge scene in their class the other day. Stacy was in tears as she tried to reason with the boy, but Rika comforted her and remained her composure as the boy raises his voice at her.  
"Look, Rika, you're lucky you're my sister's best friend... Cut the shit and just tell me what this is all about."  
Rika looks over at the approaching girls and motions toward them. "Perfect timing."  
The boy makes eye contact with Miki and glares daggers at her. "We meet again, huh, bitch?"  
"Please... Please, don't do this..." Stacy blubbers to her brother.  
"I already told ya, Stacy, there's no stopping me. I want that green-haired girl's body, and there ain't anybody out there who can stop me."  
"Wanna bet?" Miki scoffs.  
"Miki-san..." Midori whimpers, grasping her hand.  
Miki looks down at her with kind eyes. "I'll be just fine. Please don't worry about me, okay?" She kisses her lips and turns back toward the punk. "So, how do ya wanna settle this?"  
Rika pipes up with, "Allow me to explain. We'll be having a little trivia contest. Winner gets Midori."  
"Trivia contest?" Miki and Stacy's brother ask in unison.  
"Yes. There's no need for violence. Any objections?"  
Everyone falls silent.  
"Good. Let's begin."

"Midori-chan, we'll ask you some questions, have you write down your answer, and then see if either Miki or Stacy's brother can correctly say what you wrote down."  
"Um... Okay..." Midori awkwardly sits on a stool next to Rika with a bunch of cards piled between them.  
"Is everyone ready?" Rika asks, looking at the two contestants.  
"Yep." Miki energetically replies.  
"Whatever, just hurry this shit up."  
"First question: Who was Midori's first kiss?"  
Midori quickly scribbles down her answer and waits for the others' answers.  
"We'll start with Miki. Who was Midori's first kiss?"  
"Heh, me of course. We both had our first kisses with each other." Miki proudly declares.  
"Correct. Next question: Is Midori currently dating anyone? Your answer, Miki?"  
"Uh, me?" She responds, slightly confused.  
"Yes, that's correct." Rika shifts through her cards. "Next question: How did Midori first meet you?"  
"What the hell! How is this fair? I can't even answer!" Stacy's brother screams. "Fuck this shit!" He rises out of his seat and tackles Miki to the ground.  
"You really wanna do this?" Miki growls while looking up at her attacker.  
"I'll make her my bitch..." He taunts.  
Miki glares angrily at the boy. "Touch her and you're dead."  
Midori dashes toward Miki and desperately tries to push the boy off of her. "Stop it! Leave her alone!"  
Miki looks at her love with sorrowful eyes and rolls the boy off. Throwing the boy hard against the ground, Miki goes over to Midori and holds her tightly in her arms. "Look, she belongs to me. Is there another way we can settle things? There has to be something else you want."  
The boy struggles to get back on his feet. "I want her." He limps over toward the two girls and tries to yank Midori out of her arms. "God dammit!" He yells in frustration, ripping his hands off of the girls and walking in a small circle away from them. He looks over to them from afar, "Fine, take her! I'm so sick of this shit!"  
Midori softly speaks up, "Um... I want to apologize... For before..."  
He shifts his head back toward her. "Huh?"  
"Um... I understand why you hate me... I'm so sorry... I wasn't interested in you, but you forced yourself on me... And well, I'm so sorry for kicking you and possibly making a fool of yourself..." She presses herself against Miki's body. "I'm sorry, the one I love... Is my Miki-san..."  
"Midori..." Miki warmly smiles down at her and embraces her tighter.  
The boy starts to tear up a little, but quickly wipes his eyes before anyone can notice. "I get it. Ugh..."  
Stacy runs over to her hurt brother and hugs him. "Please... You need to forget about Midori-chan..."  
He rubs a hand over his face and looks at his sister. "Why are you crying?"  
Stacy hides her face in his chest. "You need to stop hurting innocent girls..."  
His eyes largen as he realizes what he's been doing. "But..." He looks at his scarred hand and grits his teeth.  
Stacy curls his hand up in her own. "I know how you felt about her... But you shouldn't take it out on these poor girls anymore..."  
He sighs and looks over to Midori and Miki. "I'm... sorry..."  
"Please promise me you won't do this anymore... I can't take much more of this..." Stacy mutters between sobs.  
"...Okay." He lays a hand on her head and pulls her closer. "I promise."  
Stacy tries to smile, but continues to cry into her brother's shoulder. "I love you, big brother..."  
"I... I love you too, Stacy..." He hesitantly responds back.

Miki and Midori remain on the side, still holding one another.  
"Uh... I don't mean to interrupt, but is everything okay between us now?"  
Stacy's brother looks her in the eye and softly replies, "...Yeah."  
Miki grins widely and twirls Midori around. "Awesome!" She suddenly stops and looks back at the brother. "Sorry. Uh, thanks a lot. Oh, and uh... Sorry for bruising you up like that."  
"Eh, whatever. I deserve it." The brother sighs. "I needed someone to set me straight. Stacy..." He looks back at his sister's tearful face and strokes her cheek. "Will you help me?"  
Stacy holds back her tears and presses herself against her brother. "Of course! I want my old brother back!"  
He forms a small smile and holds her gently against his shoulder. "I'll be heading home."  
"Okay..." She mutters, stepping away from him.  
"Don't cry anymore, okay?"  
She nods her head and smiles up at him. "R-Right!"  
He lightly chuckles at her and waves to the girls before walking off.  
"See? I told you you could leave this to me." Rika gently says while placing a hand on Stacy's shoulder.  
"Yeah... Thank you, Rika-chan."  
"Whoa, hold on. You planned all of this out?" Miki blurts out.  
Rika softly laughs. "That's right. I wanted to push his buttons and make him lose it. Then, I'd have you knock some sense into him by getting in a fight with him. You did everything perfectly."  
"Jeez... That's so cool, Rika." Miki calmly exclaims.  
"Thank you for helping us!" Midori happily says to Rika.  
"It was nothing, you're welcome. I did all this for you, Stacy."  
"Oh, Rika-chan~" Stacy cries as she wraps her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. "You're the bestest friend ever!"  
Rika smiles as she holds Stacy in her arms. "Same goes for you."

After everyone settles down after the incident with Stacy's brother, they all take a seat and start eating their lunches together.  
"You seriously made all that yourself, Midori-chan?" Stacy gasps while leaning back in her seat.  
"Mm-hmm. I make my own lunch almost everyday. Oh, and I always make Miki-san's lunch too!"  
Stacy's eyes widen, along with her mouth slightly opening and falling in shock. "Omg, are you two married already?"  
The two lovers awkwardly exchange looks then smile at one another. Miki kneels down on one knee and holds Midori's left hand in her hands. "Midori, will you make me the happiest girl in the world and become my loving wife?"  
Midori looks down at Miki, blushing and placing a hand on her burning cheek. "Oh, this is so sudden. Miki-san, I love you with all my heart, and I'd love to marry you, but we're still in school..." Midori says in a dramatic way, joining in Miki's acting.  
"I don't mind waiting, dear. I will spend an eternity waiting to join you in holy matrimony." Miki says, trying not to laugh.  
Midori tries to hold back her laughter too, but seeing Miki's face makes it hard for her to resist. "I'm sorry, your face is too cute~" She says, bursting into a fit of laughter.  
"Hehe~ You're adorable~" Miki replies, standing on her feet again and holding her girlfriend in her arms.  
"Get a room." Stacy playfully teases. "How are you two so perfect?"  
Miki rubs the back of her neck. "Well... I guess that's because we're soulmates? Fate meant for us to be together."  
"Hmm..." Stacy pouts. "Rika-chan, when do you think we'll meet our soulmates?"  
"You already met me, Stacy." Rika says with a straight face.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm your soulmate. I'm yours. We've already met."  
Stacy's heart pounds in her chest. "Rika-chan, y-you love me?"  
"Yes, but not like that. There are many different kinds of soulmates, our bond is one of those conditions."  
"Jeez..." Stacy lets out a heavy sigh. "Why didnt you say that earlier?"  
"You never asked." Rika playfully pokes Stacy's nose and smiles warmly at her.  
Stacy blushes at Rika's sudden touch of her nose.  
"They are the perfect lovers soulmate type, and we're the perfect friends soulmate type. There are so many others too."  
"Whoa, Rika-chan, you're so incredibly smart!"  
She softly chuckles. "Thank you, but I'm not that smart."  
"Rika-chan, don't be so modest!" Stacy giggles, lightly punching Rika's arm.  
"Heh... Miki, Midori-chan, we should be heading back now. Let's eat together again another time."  
"Aww... I wanted to hang with you guys more..." Stacy whines.  
"Hey, there's always tomorrow. Wanna meet here again?" Miki asks.  
Everyone nods in agreement and sees each other off as they return to their classrooms.


	9. Weekend Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy and Rika invite Miki and Midori to Karaoke after school.

"I'm so tired of Ms. Hart's lessons..." Miki sighs as she walks down the hall alongside Midori.  
"I understand how you feel, Miki-san, but they can be helpful later..." She looks down to her feet, "...maybe."  
"I guess." Miki groans. "Got any plans for today?"  
Midori shakes her head, "Nope, do you want to do anything?"  
"Uh... Let's see..." Miki starts to think of fun places to go when Stacy and Rika suddenly approach them.  
"There you guys are! Are you two free?" Stacy energetically asks.  
"Uh, yeah. What's going on?"  
"Rika-chan and I are about to go to Karaoke like we usually do every Saturday after school. Wanna join us? It'll be a ton of fun~"  
"Sure... but I can't sing." Miki states.  
Midori looks up at her in disbelief, "That's not true, I'm sure you're an amazing singer, Miki-san!"  
Miki blushes as she looks into Midori's determined eyes. "N-No way."  
"Haha, we'll see for ourselves soon. C'mon!" Stacy laughs as she gently shoves the two lovers through the school's entrance and past the school gate.

"Here it is, everyone ready?"  
"I'm so ready for this, Stacy." Rika replies with a small smile.  
"Uh... Are you, Midori?" Miki nervously asks.  
"I t-think so... I've never sang in front of people before... I'm a little scared..."  
Miki links her fingers with Midori's and gives her a reassuring smile. "You don't need to be so worried, hun. You'll be great, I just know it. I'm looking forward to hearing you sing~"  
Midori's face reddens as she meets Miki's eyes and shyly smiles back at her. "O-Okay, I'll do my best for you, Miki-san."

Stacy and Rika lead the two girls to their usual room and shut the door behind them. "We have the room for a couple hours, but you two don't have to sing the whole time if you don't want to," Stacy directs to Miki and Midori, "feel free to just chill and listen to us!"  
Rika softly laughs. "Should we start off together, Stacy?"  
"Totally! Watch how it's done!" Stacy says with a wide, playful smile. She takes a deep breath, exchanges a look with Rika and begins singing with her. Partway through the song they link their hands together and lean against one another singing into a shared microphone. 

Miki looks over at them with mild interest, while Midori is deeply invested into their performance. "Miki-san, they're so good!"  
"Heh, yeah. They're not bad."  
"Do you want to sing a duet after them?" Midori whispers to her.  
Miki's body suddenly jerks. "Huh? Um... I.. I dunno..."  
Midori pleads at her with puppy-dog eyes and interlocks her hands in front of her. "Please? I want to do it with you!"  
"Oh, alright. I'll do it for you, sweetheart."  
"Yay, thank you! It'll be fun, trust me!" Midori coos as she looks back at their friends.  
Stacy and Rika finish their song and take a bow before the two seated girls.  
"So, whatcha think?" Stacy proudly asks.  
"You guys were great!" Midori applauds.  
"You guys weren't half bad." Miki happily replies.  
"You're up next. Good luck you two." Rika says, handing them two microphones.  
"Come on, Miki-san!" Midori exclaims while lifting her out of her seat by the hand.  
"Hehe~ Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Midori hesitates before selecting a song and gazes deep into Miki's eyes. "I'm a little nervous... but I'm glad you're here with me, Miki-san. Um..." Midori's blush intensifies as she tries to find the right words to say.  
Miki warmly smiles down at her. "Let's do this. Go big or go home." She chooses a track and grins at the confused girl beside her.

"I'm so into you... I can barely breathe..." Miki whispers into the mic. "And all I wanna do, is to fall in deep..." She leans closer to Midori and holds her hand. "But close ain't close enough, 'til we cross the line, baby~"   
Midori's eyes widen as she looks at her lover. "M-Miki-san..."  
"So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice... Hey~ Oh baby, look what you started! The temperature's rising in here... Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move... Before I make a move..."  
Midori gulps and quickly pulls the microphone in her hands up to her lips. "S-So baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it... A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it..."  
"A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body..." Miki sings while holding a finger to her lips and slowly dragging her hand down her body.  
"Cause I'm so into you... Into you... Into you..." They sing together, meeting each other's eyes.  
Miki gestures to Stacy and Rika, "Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret~ A little bit scandalous, but baby don't let them see it~"  
Midori looks over to Miki and shyly mimics her, "A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body..."  
"Cause I'm so into you... Into you... Into you..."

"Whoa!!" Stacy yells, "You two were totes better than us!"  
"Huh? No way..." Miki mumbles.  
"Miki-san, you're an amazing singer~ I had no idea you were so talented!" Midori praises Miki while hugging her tightly.  
"N-No, I'm not... You're the talented one... You have the most beautiful voice..." Miki mutters while hiding her face from Midori.  
"Hehe, Miki, you're so cute~" Stacy giggles.  
"Wha- I'm not cute..." She quietly replies.  
Midori smiles up at her, "I think you are~ You're cute, beautiful, so sexy..." Her voice trails off as she continues to heavily blush in embarrassment.  
Miki looks at Midori with wide eyes. "S-Sexy?"  
Midori quickly hides her face with both of her hands. "Um... Uh..."  
"You really think so?" Miki gently asks her, smiling proudly.  
Midori shifts her fingers so she can see Miki and slowly nods. "I.. I love you... I love everything about you..."  
Miki's heart pounds wildly in her chest, urging her to run toward her and embrace her. "Ah jeez... Midori, I love you so, so much, I can't possibly put it into words..."  
"Um... I'm really sorry to interrupt your special moment here... We're still on the clock, but please, continue whatever you're doing." Rika calmly states, gently waving her hand toward them.  
"Y-Yeah, sorry!" Miki exclaims.  
"S-Sorry, Rika..." Midori softly mutters.

"No, no, it's quite all right," Rika answers, "Why not show each other your love for one another through song?"  
"Through song...?" Miki questions.  
"Yes. Convey those feelings into emotions and let those emotions soar through the way you sing!" Rika declares, holding a hand to her chest and extending her other slightly away from her.  
"Haha, Rika-chan, you dork~" Stacy teases with a playful laugh.  
"Allow me to demonstrate." Rika says, grabbing a microphone and walking to the center of the room. She quietly clears her throat and begins. "Saturday morning, jumped out of bed... And put on his best suit..." She reaches her hand out and sings, "He got in his car, and raced like a jet... All the way to you..."  
"She's really into this, huh?" Miki whispers to Stacy.  
"Hehe, yep! She always looks forward to this every week."  
"Knocked on your door with heart in hand..." She holds up one finger. "To ask you one question... Cause he knows that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah..." Rika walks across the room and shrugs. "He said can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know~ You say you'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die... Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'..."  
Suddenly Rika turns and lays across the nearby piano with the mic in her hand. "Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry him anyway~ Marry that boy... Marry him anyway... Marry that boy, yeah, no matter what you say... Marry that boy, and we'll be a family... Why you gotta be so... Rude~~~"

Midori's smile widens as she watches Rika go all out with her performance. "Wow, she's really putting so much feeling into this..."  
Miki gets a pang of jealously welling up inside her as she looks over at Midori. "I'll show you what I can do after her..." She mutters under her breath.  
"Hm, what was that, Miki-san?" Midori asks, turning her head toward her.  
"Oh, nothing."

"Or we will run away~ To another galaxy, you know... You know I'm in love with him~ I will go anywhere he goes~" Rika removes the mic from her mouth and looks toward the girls seated on the large couch. "See? Have fun with it."  
Midori claps and jumps up on her feet. "You were amazing, Rika! You've really encouraged me, thank you!"  
Miki's face blushes as she looks at Midori compliment Rika. "Hey, I can do that stuff too! Watch this!" She takes a microphone off of the coffee table and leads Midori to the middle of the room with her.  
"Miki-san? What's wrong? You seem really upset..." Midori whispers to her as she follows Miki.  
"It's nothing..."  
Midori frees herself from Miki's grasp and looks at her with tears welling up in her eyes. "That's not true! I can tell something's bothering you... Please... Tell me what's wrong..." She says while caressing Miki's left cheek.  
Miki sighs and tries to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry... I got a little jealous of the way you were praising Rika... I don't know what came over me, but I'm so sorry, both to you and Rika. I shouldn't have come..."  
"Hey, c'mon, you know we all love you, Miki. But most of all, you know Midori-chan's your biggest fan. Midori-chan would never leave you, she's so loyal to you, she loves you and only you." Stacy says with a gentle smile.  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea I made you feel that way, Miki. I'd never dream of taking Midori away from you." Rika apologizes with a deep bow.  
"They wanted both of us to come... It's okay, you don't have to worry about anything... Please, have fun and sing with me, okay?" Midori asks while holding her hand.  
Miki smiles and thanks everyone. "Yeah... Thanks everybody, I'm just a bunch of nerves today..."  
"Hehe, I feel like that all the time," Midori nervously mutters, "Let's overcome our fears together."  
Miki nods and hands Midori another microphone. "Right. Let's let loose and have fun like Rika!"

Midori starts off by singing the background vocals. "La, la, la, la~"  
Miki grins at the swaying girl and proudly sings, "Let's do something that we shouldn't do..." She walks over to her and slowly glides her hand down to Midori's hip. "I know that you want something more in life and I do too~"  
"La, la, la, la~" Midori continues, smiling up at Miki.  
"Take me there, 'cause it's so overdue. Hit me like a rock, knock me out, I know you're dying to!" She tilts her head up and sings loudly, "No doubt, you got me dropped down to your feet~ I can't control myself, you got me feeling for your lust! One touch, will make me in love... No fakin', I can't control myself, you know I'll never get enough..." Miki slowly lowers the mic from her hand and gives Midori a reassuring smile.  
Midori's face lightly blushes as she smiles back at her. "Always on my mind, turn these thoughts to verbs so we can do... Anything you like... No such thing as no, when I'm with you~" She leans against Miki and whispers, "When we dim the lights, come in closer, smell the sweet perfume..." Her face turns a deep red color as she utters, "Heating up the night... Touch me now like there's no time to lose... No doubt, you got me dropped down to your feet... I can't control myself, you got me feeling for your lust... One touch, will make me in love, no fakin', I can't control myself, you know I'll never get enough..."

"Aww, that was so cute~" Stacy coos.  
Miki and Midori shyly smile at each other. "T-Thanks... How did we do, Rika?" Miki asks.  
"You two did really well, you really put everything into your singing. Very well done." She applauds them both.  
"Ooo, can I try singing a solo too?" Stacy pleads. "Rika-chan, you really set the bar back there."  
Rika's face gently blushes, "Oh, thank you, Stacy. Please, feel free."  
Stacy smiles back at her friend and guides herself to the center of the room. As the music starts, Stacy taps her foot to the rhythm and starts shaking her hips.

"Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll... Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all... Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored~ I'm the girl you'd die for~ I'll chew you up, and I'll spit you out... 'Cause that's what young love is all about~" She waves her hand in front of her, "So pull me closer, and kiss me hard... I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart~"

Stacy kicks over a chair beside her, which startles everyone in the room, and drags her fingers across her lips. "I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor liquor lips~ Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss~ I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor liquor lips~ I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch... I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!"

As she finishes the song, she looks over at her friends gathered on the couch. "So, whatcha think? I was totes feeling that song!"  
Everyone exchanges a look of slight fear between each other and stare back at Stacy.  
"Um... T-That was quite a powerful performance..." Midori quietly says with a slow clap.  
"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that at all." Miki mutters with a small smile.  
"Wow, Stacy, I've never seen this side to you before! You were amazing!" Rika applauds with a wide smile.  
Stacy rubs the back of her neck, "Hehe, thanks! I'm still fired up to sing some more, let's see..."  
Miki quickly jumps up and stops her from picking a song. "Hey, uh... Let's give Midori a chance to solo something if she wants. Do you wanna sing, hun?" Miki asks, looking behind her toward Midori.  
Midori tenses her shoulders up as she looks back at Miki. "Um... Okay..." She slowly rises up and takes a hold of the microphone Stacy hands her.  
"Good luck out there!" Stacy cheers.  
"T-Thank you." Midori smiles back at her and takes Stacy's place in the room. "Um... I'm sorry if it's bad, I'm really nervous..."  
"It's okay, baby, you'll be great!" Miki proudly exclaims.  
Midori blushes at Miki's words and shyly smiles as she fixes her fallen glasses on her face. "Okay, here goes..."

She first starts a little shaky, "Once upon a time, not long ago... You came a'knocking at my heart's door... You held my hand as you fumbled through the intro, told me that you'd love me and you'd never let me go... Now here we are... Yeah, we've come so far..." then slowly eases into the song as she looks into Miki's eyes, "And you're all I ever need, all I ever need, always gonna be... My first love~"

Midori begins forgetting about her nerves and starts to happily smile with a faint blush on her face. "Everything about you is love~ Flowing over more than enough... And I love you, and I love you~ You're my first love, everything about you is so true... And I just wanna tell you, wanna tell you... I'll be forever yours, my first love~"

Stacy and Rika look at Miki and grin at her, watching her lovingly stare at the shy performer. "Hehe, they're totes made for one another~" Stacy silently giggles to Rika.  
"I'm so glad we invited them." Rika says while smiling toward the two girls. "Maybe we should invite them every time..."  
"Heh, yeah, it'll be so much fun with them around!"

"I wanna talk about you, like, all the time~ I wanna tell the whole world that you're mine~ Write it on the skyline, paint it like graffiti, they can label me whatever, just as long as you believe me~ And you are my song... Yeah, you make me sing... I'll sing... I'll sing, you're my first love~ Everything about you is love... Flowing over more than enough, and I love you, and I love you~ You're my first love, everything about you is so true... And I just wanna tell you, wanna tell you... I'll be forever yours~ Yeah!"

"Everywhere I go, everywhere I sing, everyone I meet, when they ask me... Who is this love I'm singing to..." Midori gently lifts her hand and extends it toward Miki, "I'll say it's you~ So, won't you take my voice, take my hands and feet, honey use this heart for whatever you need... 'Cause you will always be... My first love~"

As the song ends, Midori covers part of her face with one of her hands and starts tearing up as Miki comes running toward her. "M-Miki-san..."  
Miki embraces her and pulls her close. "You were amazing... I couldn't take my eyes off you, Midori." She pulls back slightly to gently tilt Midori's chin toward her face. "I love you so much..." She eases into a kiss, making the shorter girl cry more tears of happiness. "You have such a beautiful voice... Will you please sing for me again sometime?"  
Midori wipes away her tears with one of Miki's jacket sleeves she's still wearing and nods. "Of course! It makes me so happy to hear you say that..."  
"Hey, ya wanna come join us every Saturday?" Stacy enthusiastically asks the two lovers. "We'd love to hear you guys sing with us again."  
"Yeah, sure thing. Are you okay with that, Midori?"  
Midori nods as she keeps wiping her flowing tears.  
"I can't wait 'til next Saturday then. Thanks for letting us join you two." Miki says as she comforts her tearful lover.  
"It was our pleasure." Rika states. "Our time's almost up, let's get our things."  
"Huh? Time went by so fast!" Stacy exclaims.  
Rika gives off a light chuckle. "Time flies when you're having fun. I hope you all enjoy your day off tomorrow, Stacy and I have plans, so we can't get together, but we'll see you at school. Bye, see you soon." Rika and Stacy wave off as they leave the room before Miki and Midori.  
"You doing okay?" Miki asks while still hugging Midori.  
"Mm-hmm... I'm just so happy..." She mumbles into Miki's chest.  
Miki laughs. "Hehe, I'll walk you home. I have to do something so I can't stay over tonight."  
"Oh, that's okay, Miki-san. Um, are you free tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'll come over to your place when I'm all done."  
"Ah, okay, I hope everything goes well with you! Good luck!"  
"Thanks, honey~" Miki interlocks her hand with Midori's and smiles warmly down at her.  
Midori softly giggles and exits the room with Miki.

"Alright, have a good night, Midori..." Miki gives Midori one more kiss as the two girls stand outside Midori's front door.  
"Goodnight, Miki-san~ Thank you for walking me back. I'll be right here if you need me for anything."  
"Oh, that reminds me... Uh, do you have a cell phone?"  
"Ah!" Midori exclaims as she remembers they haven't traded numbers yet. "Y-Yes, I'm sorry."  
The two enter each other's numbers into their phones and bid farewell once again. After Midori enters her home, she goes into her contacts and finds Miki's number. She silently looks at it as she heads to her room. After closing her bedroom door, she plops down on her bed and calls the number.  
"What's up?"  
"Um... I thought maybe you'd like to hear my voice while you're walking alone..."  
Miki softly laughs. "I'd like that..."  
Midori continues to make small talk, not knowing that Miki has slowed her pace down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Midori and Miki first sing together is "Into You" by Ariana Grande.
> 
> Rika's solo is Tiffany Alvord's cover of "Rude" by Magic!
> 
> The second duet by Midori and Miki is Krewella's "Can't Control Myself".
> 
> Stacy's solo is Marina & The Diamonds' "Bubblegum Bitch".
> 
> Midori's solo is Jamie Grace's "My First Love" (with minor lyric changes by me).


	10. Miki's Sunday Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miki surprises Midori with her "Sunday Special".

"I just arrived back home."  
"Really? It seemed like I was talking with you for so long..." Midori sits up on her bed. "Um, was I talking too much?"  
"Nah, there's no way you could talk to me too much." Miki replies through her phone. "I'll let you know on a little secret..."  
"W-What?"  
"I purposefully walked as slow as possible so I could listen to your lovely voice~"  
Midori blushes and smiles to herself. "Hehe, Miki-san... Oh, um, aren't you busy though? I'm sorry for taking up all your time..."  
"I'm never too busy for you, hun."  
Midori's blush deepens.  
"Let me guess, did I hit your weak spot?" Miki chuckles as she hears Midori's bedsheets scrunch up.  
Midori stops rolling on her covers and removes her hand from her face. "You always know what to say..."  
"Hehe, sorry... I'll see ya tomorrow, goodnight again. I love you, Midori..."  
"Mm-hmm, goodnight, I love you too, Miki-san..." Midori hangs up her phone and holds it to her beating heart.  
Miki closes her phone and kisses it. "You're gonna love what I have in store for you, honey~" She puts her phone on the drawer near her bed and begins working. "Oh, I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees this~"

"Ahh, my heart's beating so fast!" Midori whines into her pillow. She removes her face from the pillow and looks outside her bedroom window. "I hope tomorrow comes soon..." Midori climbs off her bed and starts getting herself ready to sleep. After changing and brushing her teeth, she turns off the light and sprawls out on her covers. "Ah... Miki-san..." she sighs as she picks up her body pillow and wraps her body against it.

"There, that should do it! Oh man, it's getting late... Hmm, sleeping by myself tonight, huh? Man, I was used to it before, but now..." Miki brushes her hand through her bangs and closes her eyes. "Midori... I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning..."

The next morning Midori is awoken by the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. "Huh? M-Miki-san, is that you!?" She excited asks, leaping off her bed and running over to open her door.  
"Haha... Sorry, dear, it's just me. Good morning." Midori's mother greets her.  
"Oh... I'm sorry..." Midori replies, blushing heavily with embarrassment. "Good morning, Mom."  
"Breakfast is ready if you're hungry."  
"Okay, I'll be right there." Midori closes her door to change into some shorts and a tank top, as well as Miki's jacket, and makes her way to the kitchen. Soon after, she hears her phone alert. Startled, she checks her phone and sees a message from Miki.  
"Come outside, I have something for you."  
Midori's heart pounds as she turns to dash toward the front door. She opens the door to see Miki holding a medium-sized box. "Ah, Miki-san! I'm so glad you're here! Please come in!"  
"Hehe, thanks. Cute outfit by the way~" Miki says, looking over Midori's body.  
"Oh, thank you. I love yours too!" Midori happily calls back, eyes falling over her skinny jeans and black crop top with long lace sleeves. "What's that?" She asks, looking over at the box she's carrying.  
"Hehe... Oh this? It's my "Sunday Special" just for you~" Miki says with a wide smile.  
"Ooo, what's in it?" Midori asks, trying to peek inside.  
"Ta-da!" Miki opens the box and reveals two ice cream sundaes.  
"Ohhh... So, it's your "Sundae Special" too?" Midori smirks.  
Miki chuckles and pulls her closer to her. "You're too adorable~"  
Midori giggles and wraps her arms around Miki's waist. "Did you make these?"  
"Yep! All by myself!" Miki declares while rubbing a finger under her nose. "I put a lot of effort into these, so I hope you like it."  
"You know I will, Miki-san~" Midori coos, giving her an adoring look. She releases herself from Miki and walks her into the kitchen.  
"Oh, hello there, Miki-chan!" Midori's mother greets her as she walks in. "Would you like some breakfast too?"  
"Oh, sure. Thank you, Mrs. Tachibana." Miki says with a smile.  
"Of course, dear. Here you go, you two. Eat up and enjoy!" Midori's mom says as she places their filled plates before them. "What's in there?"  
"Oh, uh, I made sundaes for Midori and myself."  
"Ooo, that's exciting. I have to go, but I hope you two have fun." Midori's mom says as she exits the kitchen and leaves through the front door.  
"You ain't kidding, she sure is a busybody." Miki mutters between bites.  
"Yeah... Um, how's the food?"  
"It's really good, but I bet your cooking is much better than this~"  
Midori blushes and covers part of her face. "I'm not that great, but thank you... Um, I'll put this in the freezer for now." She carefully picks up the box and slides it into her refrigerator's freezer.

After they finish breakfast, Midori takes Miki into her room and sits with her on the bed. "Um... H-How did you sleep last night?"  
"Well... To be honest, I had a little trouble falling to sleep. I think it was because I missed your warmth..." Miki answers, looking into Midori's eyes. "Did you feel the same way?"  
Midori nods and leans her head onto Miki's shoulder. "It feels so different sleeping alone now..."  
"Yeah, you got that right... Say, um... W-Would you like me to sleep over every night?"  
Midori's face reddens. "I'd love you to, but what about your apartment?"  
"Could I live here with you? I don't have much." Miki suddenly blurts out.  
Midori pauses and listens to her beating heart. "I... I'd have to ask my parents..." She looks up at Miki and wraps her hand around Miki's on the bed beside her. "I'm sure they'll be okay with it, but..."  
"I know this is selfish of me, I'm sorry..."  
"No, no... I want you... Please, stay with me..."  
Miki softly laughs at Midori and takes a hold of her hand. "Whether they like it or not, I'm staying right here..." She kisses Midori's lips and gently pushes her down on her bed.  
Midori happily kisses her back and intertwines her fingers in Miki's. She slowly opens her eyes to look into her girlfriend's ocean-blue eyes. "You're so wonderful..."  
"You too..." Miki sighs as she kisses Midori's neck.  
"Mmm... Try not to bite so hard this time..." Midori whispers while leaning her head back to give Miki easier access to her neck.  
"Hehe... I'll try not to..." Miki pulls back her jacket collar and gently starts to nibble her neck. "How's this feel?"  
"G-Good..." Midori quietly mutters.  
"Great, I'm going to go a little lower now, okay?" Miki drops down to her collarbone and passionately kisses the revealed skin by Midori's tank top.  
Midori's body starts to contract a little and her blush intensifies. "M... Miki-san..."  
"Let me know when you wanna stop..." She says, slowly lowering herself more on Midori's body. She reaches her stomach and lifts up her top slightly. Miki slowly kisses down her body and reaches her waist.  
Midori starts to squirm a little and brings her legs tightly together. "Um! I... I'm done!"  
"Alright, we'll end it here then." Miki pulls her face back and looks deep into Midori's eyes. "Did I go too far?"  
"N-No!" Midori quickly exclaims, with her face still a deep red. "Y-You're fine... Um... I really loved it..."  
Miki smiles at the girl below her and gently brushes her hair off of her burning face. "I'm glad..." Miki lifts up her body and sits beside her on the bed. "Are you feeling a little better now?"  
Midori nods and sits up. "Mm-hmm... T-That was amazing..."  
Miki laughs and smiles warmly at her. "Yeah?" She wraps her arm around her. "Wanna go another round?"  
"Um, n-not now... Later..." Midori mumbles behind her hand.  
"Hehe, yeah, I thought you might say that." She kisses her on the cheek and slides off the bed. "Wanna spend the day somewhere and come back to eat my sundaes?"  
"Okay, um... What do you have in mind?"  
"Have you tried roller skating?" Miki asks, slightly extending her hand in Midori's direction.  
"R-Roller skating... Um, once when I was really little..." Midori replies. "I haven't done it in years."  
"That's alright, I'll be right next to you all the way. Are you feeling up to it?"  
Midori nods and takes Miki's hand. "I'll try it."

"Okay, here we are. Ready?"  
"Ready." Midori states with a determined look.  
"Two, please." Miki tells the person at the counter.  
"Here, I hope you two enjoy your time here!" The worker says after handing them two pairs of skates and protective gear.  
"Thanks," Miki smiles at the worker, "Let's go, Midori."  
"R-Right."  
Miki finds a table and motions to Midori to take a seat. "I'll help you put these on."  
"Thank you, Miki-san." Midori sits down and slips into the skates and then puts the safety pads on her wrists and knees. She watches Miki quickly put hers on and stand up in front of her.  
"Are you ready, hun?" Miki says, extending her hands out in front of her.  
"Y-Yes..." Midori struggles to balance herself on the skates and gently crashes into Miki. "Sorry, Miki-san!"  
"Hehe, you're okay, don't worry about it. Hold on to me if you get scared." Miki rolls backward and enters the rink before Midori. "Almost there..."  
Midori slowly rolls inside the rink and continues to struggle balancing. "It's so hard to move..."  
"I know, it's always hard the first time. You're doing great though. Just kick your feet a little, like this."  
Midori tries to mimic Miki, but her legs start to roll out from under her. She freezes and clings to Miki's arm. "Ahh, I'm so scared... I can't do this..."  
"You almost had it, try one more time." Miki calmly tells her, repositioning her legs.  
"O-Okay..." Midori lifts her foot and tries to kick off with it. "I-Is this right?"  
"Yeah, just like that! I'm gonna go up ahead a little, and I want you to come to me, okay?"  
"Um, okay..." Midori holds onto the outer wall of the rink and watches Miki give them a small distance apart.  
"You can do it, I believe in you!" Miki grins.  
Midori smiles back at her and slowly releases her hand from the wall. "O-Okay... Here I go..." She lifts her foot and kicks off. After moving forward a little, she raises her other foot and kicks it across the floor. "I-I'm doing it... I'm really doing it... Miki-san!"  
Miki looks at Midori's bright smile and holds her arms out. "Come to me, baby!"  
Midori happily reaches her hands around Miki's back and pushes both of them forward. "Ah, I really did it..."  
"You were so great, Midori!" Miki praises, still being pushed backward by momentum. Suddenly one of Miki's skates gets stuck and causes the two girls to fall to the floor. Miki cushions Midori and protects her from oncoming skaters. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, are you okay? That looked really painful..." Midori looks at Miki with concern.  
"Yeah, that was nothing. I didn't feel anything besides you."  
"Really? I'm so glad you're alright..." Midori leans back on her legs and lets Miki get back up.  
"It'll take more than that to hurt me, hehe~" Miki laughs. "Just in case, I'll stop skating backward though."  
"Yeah... That might be better. Can I hold your hand?"  
"Of course, you don't even have to ask!" Miki interlocks her fingers with Midori and starts to pick up speed. "If I'm going too fast, let me know."  
"Mm-hmm." Midori nods as she tightens her grip on Miki's hand and lets herself be dragged by her.

"Those two sure seem to be having a lot of fun." An onlooker comments.  
"Yeah, compared to everyone else out there. Skating should be as fun as those two think it is." A nearby worker sighs. "No one seems to love skating like back in the day anymore..."

"Oh, Midori! I have an idea!"  
"What?"  
"Let's do that one scene from Dirty Dancing, y'know, you run toward me and I'll lift and spin you!"  
"Uh, okay... Here I come!" Midori starts to gather up as much speed as she can and propels herself toward her.  
Miki squats down to wait for the perfect moment and lifts Midori above her head by the waist. The two girls smile and laugh at each other as Miki slowly spins her around in a little circle. She lowers Midori back on her feet and proudly kisses her in front of everyone who noticed their stunt.

"Whoa! Those girls are amazing! I wanna try doing that too. Oh, but I need more lessons." One guy says.  
"Me too! I should come here more often!" A girl cries.  
The worker perks up at the positivity amongst the crowd and smiles. "Those girls just saved this business..."

"Oh, Miki-san..." Midori whispers to her. Noticing everyone's eyes on them, Midori blushes wildly and hides her face in Miki's shoulder.  
"Uh... H-Hey, everybody..." Miki awkwardly mutters. "Let's go, Midori..." She whispers in her ear.  
Midori nods and follows Miki back to their table. They both remove their skates and pads and return them to the counter.  
"So, uh, this was fun. Time to go." Miki quickly takes Midori's hand and bolts toward the exit.  
"Wait, please!" The manager calls to them.  
"Oh shit... We didn't do anything!"  
"No, you two did do something... You saved my business, thank you!"  
"What? Saved it?" Miki asks.  
"You two girls have sparked everyone's interest in skating again. Without you two, I would have to shut down and file for bankruptcy. Thank you so much, please come again soon!" The manager shakes both of their hands and waves them off before returning to his office.  
"Uh... You're welcome..." Miki murmurs to herself. "Well, uh, later."

"Miki-san, were we really that amazing?" Midori questions as they begin walking back to her house.  
"Maybe, we did manage to pull that off on our first try..." Miki places her hand on her face in thought. She looks back at Midori, "You were really incredible. You really got a hang of it quick."  
"Oh, that was just luck..."  
"You have quite some luck there, hehe... I'd like to get lucky with you, if you know what I mean~" Miki winks.  
Midori blushes at Miki's flirting and covers her face. "M-Miki-san..." She giggles. "You're so dirty..."  
"Maybe you should give me a bath then, or better yet, take a shower with me~" Miki teases.  
Midori shyly smiles as Miki kisses her on the cheek. "Hehe, s-stop..."  
Miki laughs and covers her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry. I can get pretty vulgar at times."  
"I don't mind..." Midori looks up at her with an innocent smile. "As long as it's you saying it, I'm fine with it~"  
Miki grins. "You're really something, Midori. Heh, alright, enough with the dirty talk, let's eat those sundaes!"  
"Yeah!"

Midori leads Miki into her home and locks the front door. "Let's eat."  
Miki takes the box out of the freezer and removes the two ice cream-filled glasses. "Here ya go, my sweet." Miki says while handing Midori a spoon.  
"Hehe, thank you, 'Crea'-Miki-san~"  
Miki bursts out laughing and tries to look at Midori with a straight face. "W-What did you call me?"  
Midori giggles and repeats herself behind her hand, trying to stifle her laughter, "I... I said, 'Crea'-Miki-san... Hehe... As in ice cream..."  
"Oh god, I love you." Miki says between laughs. "I wish I had a name for you, hehe..."  
"'My sweet' is enough..." Midori smiles at her and blushes. "I think something like 'Crea'-Midori wouldn't work as well..." She nervously laughs and sits down at the dining table.  
Miki sits beside Midori and looks at her with a heavy blush, "I love you so much... Your quirkiness is so cute..."  
Midori blushes back and pushes up her glasses. "I love you too~ I'm happy that you accept me for who I am, Miki-san..."  
"Heh, as if I could turn you away, cutie~" Miki smiles and holds Midori's hand as they eat.  
"Mmm..." Midori moans. "It's so good~"  
Miki grins at her and rests her head on her free hand. "I'm so glad you love it, Midori."  
Midori looks over at her with a deep blush. "I feel like I'm in heaven right now..."  
Miki softly chuckles. "It's that good, huh? Let me give it a taste..." Miki meets Midori's lips after she takes in another bite, surprising the smaller girl and causing her to blush wildly in embarrassment. Midori's blush deepens as she feels Miki's tongue gently stroke the inside of her mouth. Miki pulls back from Midori's face and licks her lips. "Mm, it is tasty..."  
Midori is paralyzed by Miki's sudden act of affection and looks at her with wide eyes. "Y-You... F-French-kissed me..."  
"Oui, oui, mon cheri~" Miki smirks.  
Midori slowly regains her composure and continues eating the sundae. "Hehe... You're such a jokester, Miki-san... I love it..." She says, tightening her grip on her hand.

"Ah, that was so delicious, thank you again, Miki-san~"  
"Heh, you're welcome, I'm glad you liked it."  
The two girls jump when they hear the front door swing open.  
"I'm back, Midori!" Her mother calls from the entrance.  
"Welcome back, Mom!"  
"Welcome home, Mrs. Tachibana!"  
"Oh, Miki-chan! Ah, I see you two just finished your ice cream. How was it?"  
"It was perfection~" Midori swoons.  
Miki laughs. "It was really great. Oh, um... Can I ask you something important, Mrs. Tachibana?"  
"Anything, dear, go ahead."  
Miki looks over at Midori and then back at her. "Would it be okay if I lived here? With Midori? Sharing her bedroom?"  
Midori's mother thinks it over. "But what about your family?"  
"Um... I... I live alone."  
"Alone?" Midori's mom looks over to her daughter.  
"Well, um... Mom, Miki-san's an orphan and she decided to live on her own as soon as she could so she wouldn't cause a burden on her foster parents... Um..."  
"Oh... You poor dear, I had no idea... I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, I'm doing fine." Miki replies.  
"Well, okay. You can stay here. Welcome to the family, Miki-chan!"  
Tears well up in Miki's eyes. "T-Thank you..."

"I'll be right back, I don't have much." Miki says as she approaches Midori's front door.  
"Wait, let me help you carry your things!" Midori calls, running after her.  
"Oh, thank you, hun."  
"Mom, we'll be back soon!"  
"Be careful out there!"

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna live with you, Midori..." Miki happily sighs as she packs up her belongings and photographs.  
"Ah, I know, this is amazing... I get to spend my whole life with you..." Midori blushes at the thoughts in her mind and helps fold Miki's clothes.  
Miki quietly walks over to Midori and wraps her arms around her waist. "Thanks for helping me pack..."  
Midori smiles and finishes folding all of her clothing. "It's no trouble at all."  
"Okay, I think that's everything. Let's head back." Miki picks up a stack of boxes and leaves the room.  
Midori takes one last look around the room. As her eyes fall on the bed, she lifts her hand to her neck and smiles at the memory of her and Miki. "Thank you..."  
"Midori, where are you?"  
"Coming!" She runs through the door and catches up to Miki. "Just walking down Memory Lane..."  
"Memory Lane? What happen- Oh... Right..." Miki nervously laughs as she looks over at Midori's covered neck. "How's it doing by the way?"  
"Um... It's almost gone I think." Midori pulls back Miki's jacket collar and shows Miki the area she placed a hickey on her.  
"Yep, looks that way. I'm sorry for that again."  
"It's alright, you don't have to be. Every time I look at my neck, I think of you..."  
"Heh." Miki chuckles and looks back in front of her.

"Mom, we're back!" Midori announces, helping Miki with her boxes through the door.  
Her mom quietly chuckles. "It's so nice of you to join our family, my new Daughter-in-Law~"  
Miki's face reddens as she walks past her into Midori's room. "I-It's so nice to be joining you all." She enters the room and places her boxes in a corner.  
"Ah, I'm so excited~" Midori says, leaping into Miki's arms.  
"Hehe, me too~" Miki leans her forehead against Midori's.  
"I'll reorganize my closet right away!" Midori releases her hold on Miki and walks over to her closet. She pulls everything out and lays it across her bed, later returning everything by size and color and leaves a large area for Miki. "Would you like me to sort your clothes too?"  
"Oh, if you want to. Thank you." Miki looks up and smiles warmly at her.  
Midori smiles back and turns to take out Miki's clothes, rearranging them in a similar fashion. "Oh, Miki-san, I'll put your school uniform up here with mine." Midori says while moving across the room and placing Miki's uniform on a nearby coat rack-like shelf.  
"Ah, that's convenient." Miki looks at the shelf amusingly.  
"Oh, you can use my dresser over there. I just use one drawer."  
"Cool, thanks." Miki walks over to the dresser and opens one of the drawers.  
"Um, wait, Miki-san, that's-"  
Miki opens the drawer and freezes up. She quickly closes the drawer and opens the one above it, putting her undergarments inside.  
"Did... Did you see them?" Midori quietly asks.  
"Um... Y-Yeah." She clears her throat. "So... striped?"  
"T-They aren't all striped..." Midori murmurs, looking down at her hands and hiding her embarrassment.  
"I don't mind what they look like if that's what you're worried about."  
"You don't?"  
"Nah, I'm not going stare at them or whatever. If you were to stand in front of me right here in your underwear... I may quickly glance over your body... but after that I'm looking you in the eye."  
"Heh, Miki-san~" Midori softly giggles and meets her eyes. "I might do the same thing too~"  
Miki grins at Midori and lowers her eyelids. "You. Me. Bed. Now."  
"Huh?" Midori stares at Miki with a confused look. She slowly leans back as she watches Miki walk to her bed and begin crawling towards her. "M-Miki-san?"  
Miki slowly draws her face to Midori's and kisses her lips. "Miki on the streets, freaky in the sheets..."  
Midori quickly pushes Miki off of her. "Wait, wait! What are you doing?"  
"Okay, to be honest, that stupid line just popped into my mind and I really wanted to say it. It sounded way better in my head... I'm so sorry, Midori." Miki slides to the foot of the bed. "Jeez, why did I think that was smooth?"  
Midori sits up and hugs her from behind. "It was, I just wasn't expecting it at all. I thought it was clever, although a bit inappropriate... Um, don't let it get to you, you were really smooth with how you said it and how you came toward me, oh, and the kiss..."  
Miki chuckles and turns her head toward her. "How do you put up with me?"  
"Love. I love you." Midori quickly replies.  
"Heh, I love you too... Alright," Miki pulls herself up off of Midori's bed, "I'm gonna get changed. Be back in a bit."  
"Okay, I'll be changing in here. See you soon." Midori closes her bedroom door and takes off her clothes. She puts Miki's jacket on the nearby rack and slips into a long, flowing nightgown. She hears her doorknob turn after a knock.  
"I'm coming in, are you dressed?" Miki says from the other side of the door.  
"Yes, come in!"  
Miki opens the door and is taken aback when she sees Midori. "Whoa..."  
"D-Do you like this?" Midori asks, looking over herself.  
"You look so pretty in that..." Miki walks around her and smiles.  
"Heh... Really?" Midori places her hand on her cheek and blushes. "Thank you, Miki-san. You look so beautiful in that..." Midori's eyes trace over Miki's black halter top and skintight leggings.  
"Yeah? Oh, hold on." Miki removes her hair band and frees her hair that was once held up in a ponytail. She shakes her hair out and drags her hand through her bangs, "How about now?"  
Midori's eyes largen as she watches Miki's light blue hair fall over her shoulders and drape across her neck. "Your hair..."  
"Heh, yeah, I prefer keeping it up, but it's kinda hard to sleep with it like that. Which style do you like more?"  
"Oh, um... I like both... I guess the ponytail if I had to choose..."  
"Hehe..." Miki runs a hand through her bangs and looks at Midori with a small smile. "Uh, it's getting late. Let's get to sleep." She gently takes Midori's hand and turns off the light.  
Midori leads Miki to her bed and lays next to her. After removing her glasses, she snuggles up against Miki. "I missed this..."  
"Me too..." Miki strokes Midori's face and smiles at her. She kisses her forehead and pulls her body against hers. "Goodnight..."  
Midori shyly smiles and laughs. "Goodnight, Darling..."  
With a grin, Miki wraps her arms around Midori. Soon after, the two girls peacefully nod off in each other's arms.


	11. May I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to push students to finding their loves, Sakura Academy hosts a mini waltz party.

The next morning, Midori wakes up and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She looks over to still see Miki asleep and smiles warmly at her, "Good morning..." She gently kisses Miki's cheek and slowly leaves the covers to get dressed and start making their breakfast and lunch.  
After a while, Miki rolls to her side and reaches her hand out to touch Midori. Realizing she isn't there, she quickly opens her eyes and sits up in her bed. "Mm... That smells really good..." Miki slides out of the covers and changes into her school uniform Midori had placed on the weird rack-shelf thing. She leaves the bedroom and walks into the kitchen, looking at the lone girl in an apron cooking away. "Good morning, honey~" she softly greets while sitting at the table.  
Midori turns back and looks at her slightly surprised. "Oh, Miki-san! Good morning, I didn't hear you come in!"  
"Sorry if I scared you, that smells so great..."  
Midori smiles brightly toward her. "You didn't scare me at all. I'm so glad you like it!" She holds a spatula to her lip and looks up at her. "It's almost all done, so be patient~"  
Miki laughs amusingly at Midori and smiles back at her. "But love, I'm starving..."  
"Well, if that's the case..." Midori walks over to Miki and sits on her lap. "What are you craving?"  
Miki puts her hands on Midori's hips and grins devilishly. "I want something sweet~"  
Midori smiles and closes her eyes as she meets Miki's lips, passionately kissing her and running her hands gently through her hair. She slowly pulls away and whispers, "Was that sweet enough, Miki-san?"  
Miki laughs, "I think I need a little bit more sugar~" locking with Midori's lips again. The two are interrupted by the sound of the kitchen timer.  
"Oh, um, I'm sorry..." Midori mutters, pulling away from Miki's lips. "I'll be right back." She carefully climbs off of Miki's lap and brushes out the wrinkles and folds in her apron.  
Miki watches Midori walk back to set the food in their bento boxes, along with bringing over two plates full of toast, an egg, and a few slices of bacon. "Oh wow... Thanks, Midori!"  
Midori softly giggles as she sees Miki happily wolf down her breakfast. "Not too fast, okay?"  
Miki pauses and starts to eat slower.  
"Hehe, thank you~" Midori hangs up her apron and sits next to Miki. "Do you really like it?"  
Miki nods and swallows. "Yeah! It's so good~"  
"I'm glad you like it." Midori flashes her a smile and starts to eat her meal as well.

As the two girls finish eating, Midori puts the dishes in the sink and hands Miki her lunch. "Are you all ready to go, Miki-san?"  
"Yep! Are you?"  
"Mm-hmm!" Midori happily replies, smiling brightly up at her.

"Heyyy~" Stacy calls out, waving at the approaching Miki and Midori. "Morning!"  
Rika stands beside her, waving as well. "Good morning, you two!"  
Miki and Midori wave back and run up to meet them at the school entrance. "Hey guys!" Miki greets.  
"Good morning, I hope you two had fun yesterday." Midori pipes up with a small smile.  
"Haha, yeah, Rika-chan and I were hanging out with my brother. He's doing so much better now, thanks again!" Stacy flashes a smile toward Miki.  
"Oh, that's great!" Midori happily cries.  
The group of girls are stopped mid conversation by the announcement blaring throughout the school, "Attention all students, please gather to the courtyard at this time. Thank you."  
"Huh? What's this about?" Miki asks aloud.  
"No idea. Rika-chan?"  
"Hmm... We just have to go and see for ourselves."

The four girls walk toward the courtyard and notice a giant white circle drawn in the dirt.  
"What in the..." Miki scans around and finds the principal standing on a stage surrounded by students.  
"May I have everyone's attention, please? You may all be wondering what's happening out here, and I'm glad to inform you all that we're going to do something really exciting! I present, the dance of love!"  
All of the students give the principal a weird look and whisper amongst themselves.  
"Uh, no need to worry. We are having all of the boys and girls participate in hopes of some lucky few finding love! Boys line up outside the circle, and girls line up inside!"  
"Um... I don't know about this..." Midori mumbles.  
"You're telling me..." Miki sighs.  
"Hey, c'mon, it won't be so bad! I'm looking forward to meeting some cute guys, hehe~" Stacy giggles.  
"Seriously?" Miki looks over to her.  
"Um... I can't handle guys very well! W-What should I do if one advances on me?!" Midori exclaims.  
"Just call for me, and I'll be right there to protect you, alright?" Miki declares, placing her hands on Midori's shoulders and looking deep in her eyes.  
Midori calms downs and takes a deep breath. "Ah... Okay... Thank you, Miki-san."  
Miki smiles at her and takes a hold of her hand. "I'll be right beside you."  
"R-Right." Midori shyly smiles back at her and follows her to the circle.  
"What about you, Rika-chan?" Stacy asks, looking toward her after watching the other two walk off.  
"Uh, I... I'm a little nervous, I guess." Rika responds.  
Stacy wraps an arm around her. "It'll be okay. You might find love~"  
Rika blushes and smiles up at Stacy. "Yeah... Let's do our best out there."

"Ah... M-Miki-san..." Midori whimpers.  
"Huh? What's wrong, hun?" Miki looks over at the girl grabbing her arm tightly.  
"L-Look..." Midori slowly points toward her first dance partner.  
Miki looks in the direction pointed out by Midori and meets the eyes of a really tall male with punkish features. "Whoa."  
"H-He's so t-tall... I'm scared..."  
"I'm tall, are you scared of me?"  
"No, of course not!" Midori quickly replies.  
"Um... Excuse me? M-May I have this dance, please?" The tall boy awkwardly asks, holding his hand out to Midori.  
"Uh, I... I..." Midori looks back at Miki in fear.  
"Go on, I'm right here if you need me." Miki warmly smiles at her.  
Midori slowly nods and lets go of Miki's arm. "Um... O-Okay..." She hesitantly reaches her hand into the boy's and places her left hand on his shoulder. "I... I, um..." Her faces begins to burn with embarrassment.  
"I-Is this okay?" The boy quietly asks.  
Midori tries to look at the boy's face, but is too overcome by fear and nervousness. "Y-Yes..."  
"I... I'm sorry..." The boy mutters.  
"W-Why are you sorry?" She mumbles back at him.  
"I'm making you really uncomfortable... I'm sorry..."  
"N-No, you're not, I'm just scared of guys..."  
"R-Really? I'm scared of girls..." The boy nervously laughs.  
Midori looks up at the boy's face, "Oh, you are? You don't have to be scared of me."  
The boy meets her eyes and sees the heavy blush spread across her face. "Y-You're really pretty..."  
Midori's blush deepens and she hides her face again with her bangs.  
"Oh, s-sorry! I didn't mean-"  
"No, I'm always like this, I'm sorry..." Midori looks over to Miki and sighs. "Um... Do you see that girl over there?"  
The boy follows Midori's eyes and notices Miki looking at both of them curiously. "Yes..."  
"S-She's my g-girlfriend..." Midori murmurs.  
The boy's eyes widen. "S-She is?"  
Midori nods. "Y-Yes... I really want to dance with her... I don't mean that I don't like dancing with you, it's just..."  
"Oh, no, I understand! You're a great dancer, thank you for putting up with me. Um, it's been really nice to meet you!" The boy nervously says as the music ends, signaling the rotation of the dancing students. "I hope you get to dance with her... Good luck..."  
"Oh, thank you! Um, good luck with your other dances!" Midori calls out as she changes places.

Miki's eyes never leave Midori, which causes her dance partner to worry. "Uh, are you alright?"  
"Huh?" Miki looks back at her dance partner. "Yeah, I'm fine. 'Kay, bye now." Miki nonchalantly lets go of the boy's hands and walks to her next partner.  
The boy watches her walk off with a confused look and looks back in the direction she was staring at before. He silently watches Midori quickly sprint past him.  
"Miki-san!" Midori cries, holding the back of Miki's shirt tightly.  
"Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" Miki immediately asks.  
"Um, I... I..." Midori releases her grip on Miki's shirt. "I was wondering how your dance went... The boy I had to dance with was okay, but it was still so scary..."  
"Oh, uh... I honestly wasn't paying attention." Miki laughs.  
"W-What...?"  
"I was watching you the entire time, making sure you were okay. I'm glad you're doing alright." She smiles warmly down at her.  
"Oh! Um, yes! Thank you!" Midori awkwardly yells out. "Uh, I mean... M-Miki-san, after this is all over, c-could we dance together?"  
Miki smiles and rubs her hand through Midori's hair. "Of course, I can't wait~"  
Midori giggles as she feels Miki's soft touch running gently across her head and smiles brightly up at her.

After hours of waltzing, the dance comes to an end. Stacy proudly struts toward Miki and Midori with Rika beside her. "How's everyone doing?"  
Midori covers her face with her hands and mumbles, "I don't want to do this ever again... So many boys..."  
Miki consoles Midori by embracing her tightly and lightly stroking her back. "It's all over now. No more guys are gonna lay a hand on you anymore, okay, honey?"  
Midori holds Miki tightly and nods her head. "Th-Thank you, Miki-san..."  
Stacy looks at the two girls with a straight face. "Okay... Rika-chan?"  
"Um... I'm doing fine. I found one guy that I really liked..." She responds, lightly blushing.  
"For real?! Who?!" Stacy exclaims.  
"Hehe... That's a secret~" Rika softly giggles.  
"Ahh, no, you have to tell me! Rika-chan!!" Stacy whines as she runs after Rika.  
Miki's eyes jolt from the two girls back toward Midori. "Do you still wanna dance with me, or are you all worn out?"  
Midori perks up and looks directly into Miki's eyes. "Finally! Yes, let's go!"  
"Whoa there!" Miki laughs. "You sure recovered fast."  
Midori nervously covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh, um... I've been waiting so long for this, I guess I may have overreacted a little..."  
Miki gently rubs Midori's head again and smiles. "It's cute, don't worry. Now then," Miki takes a step back and extends her hand out in front of Midori, "May I have this dance, m'lady?"  
Midori's face reddens as she connects her left hand with Miki's. "O-Of course." Midori lets out a small yip as Miki pulls her against her body.  
Miki lowers Midori into a dip and hovers her face above hers, looking deep in her forest green eyes.  
"M-Miki-san..." A heavy blush spreads across Midori's face as her eyes fall onto Miki's lips.  
Miki lets out a small snicker. "Let's dance." She suddenly pulls Midori back up and gently spins her around with one hand.  
Midori looks surprisingly at Miki as they join hands again. "Wow, Miki-san, I didn't know you could dance."  
"Eh, I'm not that great at it. I can only do so much, y'know?" Miki says with a soft laugh.  
"Please, show me! I'll do any style as best as I can!" Midori happily exclaims, tightening her grip with Miki's hands.  
"Hehe, alright. Follow my lead." Miki rests her right hand on Midori's waist and strokes Midori's face in the other.  
"Um... I'm sorry, what do I do here?" Midori mumbles, awkwardly holding her hands against her chest.  
Miki softly laughs. "Right now, nothing." She then turns her back toward Midori and slowly lowers herself to the ground, slithering side by side and shimmying her body against her girlfriend.  
"Ah, w-what are you d-doing? M-Miki-san, I don't kn-" Midori nervously exclaims, her face still burning red. She lets out a small, worried scream as Miki rubs her backside against her waist as she rises back up.  
"Hm, what's wrong, you don't like it?" Miki smugly asks.  
"Uh... W-Well, I wasn't expecting that at all..."  
"Mm-hmm, but did you like it?" Miki asks again, pressing her body against Midori's.  
Midori attempts to hide her flushed face away from Miki by covering it with her hands, "I... I don't know how to answer that..."  
This time, Miki puts her leg in between Midori's, softly pressing against her, causing her to let out a small whimper. "It's fine, I already know your answer~"  
"Ah, M-Miki-san... P-Please, let's go somewhere p-private for this..." Midori softly whines, trying to free herself. "W-We still have c-class to go to..."  
Miki quickly stands up straight. "Fuck, really? I'm sorry!"  
"Hah... It's okay..." Midori struggles to catch her breath. "Um, m-my answer is y-yes... for earlier..." She hides her face again with a hand.  
Miki laughs and wraps an arm around Midori's shoulders. "I knew it. You're so cute when I tease you like this~"  
Midori smiles behind her hand and lowers it to show Miki, "My body has a love-hate relationship with that, hehe... Um... Miki-san?"  
"Yeah?" Miki asks as they begin making their way back to their classroom.  
"D-Do I tease you too? Or, um, you know..." Midori mutters, looking down at her feet.  
"Heh, yeah, sometimes. I mean, you make me horny pretty often."  
Midori's face suddenly explodes into a dark red color, causing her glasses to fog up. She becomes a bumbling mess and stutters all her words, "W-W-What! I h-had no idea! I mean, I k-know you c-can get a little s-sensual at times, but I r-really make you feel that way?"  
Miki answers with a kiss on Midori's lips. "Yep. I'm sorry for suddenly springing this on you... Uh, are you alright?"  
Midori slowly shakes her head then meets Miki's eyes. "I.. I'm fine! Um, I'm a little embarrassed to say this... but sometimes I feel the same way... When you kiss me and we get so intimate... I just want to throw myself onto you..." She quickly covers her fiery face with both hands. "Ah, Miki-san! I try to contain my desires, but it's so hard sometimes..."  
"Hey, it's okay, honey," Miki removes Midori's hands from her face and cups them in her own, "You are always welcome to do whatever you want with me, okay? And if I ever go too far, let me know, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
"M-Miki-san..." She wraps her arms around her and looks up at her with a bright smile. "Thank you for understanding... Um, if I happen to do anything you don't like, please tell me too."  
Miki grins as she strokes Midori's hair. "Sure thing. Now c'mon, little one, time for class."  
Midori giggles. "Yes, Ms. Sakamoto~"

"Sakamoto-kun, Tachibana-chan, you're late." Ms. Hart declares as Miki and Midori enter the classroom.  
"Sorry, Ms. Hart..."  
"Ah, we're so sorry! Please forgive us, it won't happen again."  
Ms. Hart looks over to see the terrified look on Midori's face. "Hah... Okay, I'll let you two off with a warning this time, but please arrive on time from now on."  
"Thank you so much, Ms. Hart!" Midori happily thanks her with a cute smile.  
Ms. Hart smiles back at her. "You're welcome, dear, have a seat."  
The whole class watches the two girls sit down at their desks. "Why do you think they took so long to get back?" One student asks.  
"Hmm... Why is the shorter one blushing and shaking so much?" Another one asks.  
"Oh, do you think they were getting it on?"  
"No way! Maybe! The shorter one does look like she had the time of her life."  
"Damn, can you imagine the sounds she'd make?"  
"Haha, knock it off, man! She's taken."  
"You two, quiet down!" Ms. Hart directs to the two whispering boys.  
"Sorry, Ms. Hart!" The two exclaim, returning to their studies.

After class, Miki turns in her seat toward Midori, "C'mon, let's go meet up with Stacy and Rika for lunch!"  
"Ah, coming!" Midori grabs her lunch from her bag and follows Miki out to the courtyard. "Are they here yet?"  
"Over here!" Stacy calls, waving her arm.  
Miki and Midori run over to them and sit beside them.  
"Oh, Midori-chan, did something good happen to you? You're shining." Stacy states.  
"Huh?" Midori looks toward Stacy. "Y-yes, you could say that."  
"Hmm..." Stacy's eyes wander over to Miki. "Hey, Miki~"  
Miki blushes and looks down at her lunch. "Yeah?"  
"Do you know why Midori-chan's so happy?" Stacy smugly asks.  
"Probably 'cuz I said that she makes me hor-" Miki gets interrupted by Midori shoving food into her mouth.  
"How's the food today, Miki-san? Delicious, isn't it?" Midori quickly chimes in.  
Miki swallows the food and nods. "Mm-hmm!"  
"Wait. She makes you...?" Stacy wonders.  
"Uh, she makes me... horribly delicious meals!" Miki exclaims with a smile.  
"Hm. Yeah, seeing people enjoy something you made is really fulfilling! I can see why you're so happy, Midori-chan!"  
"Yep! I love seeing the big smile on her face as she eats!" Midori chirps.  
"For real, though. What happened between you two? We didn't see you walking back to class..." Stacy questions.  
"It was a little strange, you have to admit." Rika adds.  
"Um, well... When you two left, Miki-san and I shared a dance together. It was so exhilarating~" Midori coos.  
"Aw, cute~" Stacy giggles. "Rika-chan, please tell me who that guy was that you liked! It's been eating at me all day!"  
"It's a secret though, I can't tell you, I'm sorry!" Rika laughs as Stacy begins tickling her.  
"C'mon, do I know him?"  
"Haha, y-yes!"  
"Then tell me! I won't stop tickling you 'til you tell me who it is!" Stacy teases.  
"No, please! Haha, it hurts!" Rika cries, trying to remove Stacy's hands from her body.  
"Rika-chan, you know what to do~"  
"Ah, hah, fine! It was Piko-kun, haha!" Rika says between laughs.  
Stacy immediately stops tickling her and looks at her with a shocked face. "Piko... M-My brother? No way, you danced with him?! Rika-chan!"  
Rika wipes the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard and looks toward her, "I'm sorry, Stacy. Piko-kun was just so amazing, I was a little embarrassed to tell you that I have a crush on him... I've been around him so long because we were close friends growing up, so it just... happened."  
"Oh my god, for real?! That's so cute, Rika-chan! Big brother loved hanging out with you when we were younger, he would smile whenever you talked to him or asked him to play games with us. He obviously liked you, maybe he feels the same way still! Go talk to him!"  
"Huh? N-No way! I can't!" Rika exclaims with a flushed face.  
"How did he act when you were dancing together?"  
"Um, when I approached him, he was so surprised to see me -- I was as surprised as he was, and he scratched his face when he offered to dance. He had trouble looking me in the eye while we waltzed, and when we were finishing up, he said, 'Thanks, that was fun. I'll see ya around.'"  
Stacy excitedly grins at Rika and takes a hold of her hand, "He scratches his face when he's nervous! He might still have feelings for you! Ahh, this is so exciting, my best friend hooking up with my brother! I'll call him right now!"  
"W-Wait! This is so sudden!" Rika quickly exclaims, trying to snatch the phone out of Stacy's hand.  
"Hey, big brother? Could you meet us in the same spot as before? You know, where you made up with Miki and Midori-chan? Ah, okay, see ya soon!" Stacy hangs up her phone and takes a hold of Rika's hand. "Rika-chan, you have to try. I don't want you to regret not even talking to him. There's a chance he feels the same way!"  
Rika's blush darkens as she meets Stacy's eyes, "Okay... You're right."

Everyone's eyes fall on Stacy's brother who walks toward them with a hand in his pocket. "There you are, Sis! Sorry it took so long." He looks over at Rika and gently smiles at her, "Oh, hey."  
Rika quickly rises from her seat. "H-Hello, Piko-kun. Um, can I speak with you for a bit, alone?"  
Piko nervously scratches his cheek. "Oh, sure." He follows Rika to a more quiet area in the courtyard.  
"Okay... Um..." Rika starts to fidget. "Piko-kun, I've known you for so long and even grew up alongside you... Our dance today made all of the memories of our childhood rush back suddenly, and well..." She tilts her head up to look into his eyes. "I... I l-love you... I have always loved you..."  
Piko hides his blushing face behind a hand. "R-Really? You do?"  
Rika walks closer to him and gently rubs his scarred hand. "Yes... Ever since I first met you, I had such a big crush on you..."  
Piko removes the hand from his face and cups it against Rika's cheek. "I... I had a crush on you too... I still love you too."  
Rika smiles and raises her free hand to the one placed on her face. "Piko-kun... C-Can I be your girlfriend?"  
"Only if I can be your boyfriend." He gently whispers.

Midori, Miki, and Stacy silently look over to see the couple laughing and smiling.  
"Ooo, they're so hitting it off!!" Stacy excitedly squeals.  
"It's so nice seeing his normal self." Midori breathes a sigh of relief.  
Miki smiles and wraps an arm around her, "Yeah, no more competition!"  
"Hehe, Miki-san~" Midori giggles while cuddling up against her. "I had no doubt in my mind that you would win my heart~"  
Stacy smiles happily at them and looks back to watch Rika and her brother.

"Piko-kun... I've been waiting to do this for years..." She slowly meets Piko's lips, passionately and softly kissing him.  
A blush spreads across his face as his eyes widen in shock. He shuts his eyes as he begins kissing her back, "Me too..." They break away from their kiss after hearing a loud scream behind them.  
"AHH! THEY'RE KISSING!!" Stacy quickly covers her mouth. "Sorry..."  
Piko softly laughs and leads Rika by the hand back to the girls. He covers Stacy's face with his right hand, "Were you spying on us?"  
Stacy removes his hand and cutely smiles up at him. "Maybe~"  
Piko chuckles and looks back at Rika, "Keep an eye on her for me, 'kay?"  
"I always do," she says with a giggle.  
"Heh, thanks. I'll see ya later." He kisses Rika's cheek and waves at his sister. "Be good, Stacy!"  
"Jeez! I'm not a little girl anymore, big brother!"  
He smiles back at her as he leaves.

Stacy pouts as she watches her brother walk off. "He's so annoying sometimes, but I'm glad he's back to normal."  
Rika flashes a small smile to her and leans against her shoulder. "Me too~"  
Stacy sighs and smiles back at her. "So, you guys really hit it off, huh?"  
"I guess so. I did get to kiss him, hehe~"  
"Did you like it?" Stacy excitedly asks, squinting her eyes in anticipation.  
Rika blushes and pushes her hair behind her ear, "It was perfect. It was just like I always imagined it would be."  
"So, Rika, you knew him growing up?" Miki chimes in.  
"Yes, being Stacy's childhood best friend brought me really close to him..." She looks over to Stacy, "Remember how we used to play dress-up and you would put me in the most beautiful dresses?"  
"Oh yeah! You got so embarrassed when my brother joined in with us! I didn't know it was 'cuz you liked him, hahah."  
"Sometimes I would picture the two of us, me in a beautiful, flowing dress, and him in a handsome suit, dancing together. To think it would actually, er, somewhat become reality." Rika happily smiles as she recalls her childhood fantasies.  
"The dream's not over yet!" Stacy exclaims, jumping to her feet. She takes a hold of Rika's hands and holds them tightly, "It's only the beginning. You will get your Prince Charming and Happily Ever After, I promise!"  
"Oh, Stacy! Thank you!" Rika says with a smile, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.  
"We'll help you out too, right, Midori?" Miki declares.  
"Yeah!" Midori proudly yells. "You can count on all of us, Rika!"  
Rika glances over at Midori and Miki, shaking her face to remove her tears, "Everyone... Thank you!"  
The bell rings indicating the end of lunch, and all of the girls walk back to their classrooms.

After school, Miki leans back in her seat, giving Midori a seductive look, "You still down to dance?"  
Midori nervously giggles and blushes as she gazes downward at Miki's upside-down face on her desk. "Mm-hmm..." She brushes Miki's bangs off of her face and strokes her cheek, "Where do you want to do it?"  
Miki grins at her and shuts her eyes. "How 'bout 'our' bedroom? There's plenty of open space." She reopens her eyes and meets her girlfriend's lovingly gaze, "We'll dance the night away."  
Midori warmly smiles and lowers herself to kiss Miki's lips -- similar to the famous Spiderman kiss.  
Miki blushes as Midori's chest gently brushes up against the top of her head. She parts away from the kiss slightly and chuckles, "So soft."  
Midori looks down at Miki slightly confused. "Hm?"  
Miki points toward Midori's chest and grins.  
Her face turning a deep red, Midori pulls back, "Oh, I'm sorry!"  
Miki stops her before she goes back any further and gives her her usual warm smile. "Nah, don't be." She leans her chair back down and stands beside Midori, "C'mon, you're dying to dance, right?"  
Midori smiles brightly up at her, "Oh, yes, please!" She holds Miki's hand as they exit the classroom and begin returning to her house.

When they finally arrive back to Midori's house and into her bedroom, Miki carefully pins Midori on the wall and kisses her. "What do you wanna do first?"  
Midori looks up at her with half-closed eyes, "Whatever you want, Miki-san..."  
Miki chuckles and presses her body against Midori. "Alright, follow my lead." She leads Midori to the middle of her room and takes Midori's right hand in her left. Midori's other hand rests on Miki's right shoulder while Miki's right lays on her mid back.  
"Oh my... My heart is beating so fast..." She whispers with a small smile on her face.  
Miki smiles back at her, "Mine too."  
The two girls glide across Midori's bedroom floor, gazing into each other's eyes as they gently start to sway in each other's arms. Suddenly, Miki twirls Midori and pins her down on her bed.  
Midori blushes heavily as she meets Miki's eyes. "M-Miki-san..."  
"Fuck, you're cute..." Miki mutters, blushing back at Midori. "Sorry, I'll get up."  
Midori stops Miki from moving by gripping her shirt collar and pulling her into a kiss.  
Miki, wide-eyed, eases into the kiss as she runs her hands over Midori's thighs, causing the small girl to shudder slightly.  
"Ah... M-Miki-san..." She softly gasps as her blush deepens.  
Miki smiles down at her before kissing her again, hitching her legs higher, making Midori's skirt hike up.  
"Mm... M-Miki-san..."  
After hearing her soft whines, Miki slowly pulls away from Midori's lips. "Should I stop?"  
Midori stares back at her and gently shakes her head. "Please... don't stop..."  
Grinning down at her, Miki starts to take off her uniform shirt, making Midori's eyes widen in surprise. "Want to take yours off, too?"  
"Um..." Midori mumbles, looking up at Miki with worried eyes. "D-Do you want to take it off?"  
A faint blush spreads across Miki's face, "S-Sure." She nervously lifts Midori's shirt over her head and tosses both shirts to the floor.  
Midori embraces Miki and softly whispers, "I... I'm sorry..."  
"Why, honey?" She gently whispers back.  
"...For this." Midori rolls on top of Miki and begins kissing her neck, lightly stroking her tongue against it between each kiss.  
Miki's smile widens as she feels Midori's soft lips gently glide over her body. "Mm... Midori..." Miki rests her hands on Midori's waist and pulls her in closer.  
"Hah... M-Miki-san..." She mutters between breaths. "I... I love you so much..."  
"I love you more..." Miki replies, gently running her hands over Midori's back, grazing her fingertips over the back of her bra.  
Midori tenses up as she feels Miki slowly undo the clasp. "M-Miki-san, wait..." A heavy blush spreads across her face as she hears a click.  
"Uh... sorry, I'll put it back!" Miki's face reddens as she struggles to reclip the clasp. "Shit."  
"Um... I'll turn around, hold on." Midori holds the front of her bra as she slowly turns her back to Miki. "O-Okay... Go ahead..."  
Miki awkwardly reattaches the clips and heavily sighs. "Jeez, I so killed the moment..."  
Midori turns her head to look behind her and flashes a small smile to Miki. "Who said anything about that?"  
Miki curiously looks up at Midori, "Huh?"  
"My heart's racing so fast... I want more..." Midori whispers as she lowers Miki down on her bed and climbs on top of her. "I'm sorry... I can't control myself..."  
Miki chuckles up at her. "I like this side of you. Show me more."  
Midori lets out a small giggle as she meets Miki's tempting eyes. "With pleasure~"


	12. Lather and Rinse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori and Miki take their first bath together.

"Mm..." Miki pleasantly moans as she lets Midori continue to lightly kiss her neck and shoulders. "What else ya got? Give me your worst."  
Midori smiles at the sight of Miki's beckoning eyes. "Are you sure, Miki-san?"  
"I can take it, bring it."  
Midori nods her head and lowers her mouth again toward Miki's neck. "Here goes..." Her lips softly part but then come back together as she freezes with hesitation. "I.. I can't."  
"Hm?" Miki looks up at the girl above her. "Are you okay, Midori?"  
She meets Miki's eyes, "I'm fine, it's just that, well... I don't know what else to do, I can just barely kiss as it is..."  
"No way, you're a fantastic kisser!" Miki sits up and grasps Midori's hands.  
"No, you're a way better kisser than me, Miki-san! You know so many techniques and things... I can't do all that." Midori blushes and looks down at Miki's hands.  
Miki softly chuckles, causing Midori to look back up at her. "Let's see who's the better kisser then, but you're obviously the best."  
Midori smiles, "No, you are~"  
The two girls laugh and smile at one another.  
"Midori, Miki-chan, dinner's ready!" Midori's mother calls from her doorway.  
Midori's face floods with red as she attempts to hide herself with Miki. "AHH, MOM, DON'T LOOK!!"  
"Sweetie, I've already seen you naked, half-naked doesn't make that much of a difference."  
"I DON'T CARE, JUST PLEASE LEAVE!!" Midori yells, her face a deep red.  
Midori's mom leaves while silently laughing to herself.  
"Ugh... I'm so sorry, Miki-san..."  
Miki grins and strokes Midori's cheek, "It's not your fault, I should've locked the door, hehe~"  
Midori stifles a laugh and meets Miki's eyes, "I suppose." Slowly climbing off of Miki, Midori reaches down to the floor and grabs their shirts, handing Miki hers. "We'll finish this discussion after dinner~" Midori coos as she drags her finger under Miki's chin.  
"I'm looking forward to it~" Miki replies with a seducing look.

Midori and Miki enter the kitchen and sit next to each other, watching Midori's mother place their plates in front of them. "Eat up, you two. I have to leave for work a little earlier today, so you two won't be bothered again," Midori's mother says with a wink.  
Midori heavily blushes as she exchanges a look with her mom.  
"Hehe, thanks Mrs. Tachibana," Miki chuckles as she rubs her hand through Midori's hair. "Thank you for the meal."  
"You're welcome, dear." Midori's mom smiles back at her and walks toward the front door. "Well, I'm off. Miki-chan, please be gentle with Midori."  
"Mom, please..." Midori whines, hiding her embarrassment.  
"Alright, alright. Bye girls."  
Midori lets out a loud sigh after the door closes behind her mother. "Miki-san, I'm so sorry..."  
Miki gently smiles and wraps an arm around her, "What's the matter?"  
"My mom's so embarrassing sometimes... I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable..."  
Embracing Midori, Miki looks deep into her eyes and softly says, "I think you were the only one uncomfortable, hun. It takes a lot to make me feel embarrassed and stuff."  
Midori giggles and looks back at Miki, "Really? But you're blushing right now~"  
"I am?" Miki raises a hand to her face.  
"Mm-hm..." Midori coos, slowly leaning closer to her and meeting Miki's lips. "But it doesn't always mean you're embarrassed though. I hear people blush easily when they're in love too~ I know that for a fact, hehe~"  
"You're absolutely right." Miki rises from her seat and lifts Midori in her arms.  
"Ah, M-Miki-san?"  
"Wanna take a bath together before we sleep?"  
"A b-bath... together...?" Midori's face burns a bright red as she looks up at her. "R-Really?"  
Miki grins and nods. "Yep, what do you say?"  
"Um... O-Okay, I'd love to..." Midori responds with a small smile.  
"Great, now, uh, where's your bathroom?"  
Midori giggles and points down a hallway, "It's the first door on the left."  
"Got it, thank you, hun~" Miki replies with a kiss on her cheek.  
"Hehe, you're so cute, Miki-san~" Midori laughs while Miki carries her toward the bathroom.  
"Haha, if you say so~"

When the two girls enter the bathroom, Miki gently places Midori back on her feet.  
"Alright, um, I've never bathed with anyone except my parents, but that was when I was really young. Um..." Midori looks through the cupboards and frowns. "Why is there only one towel in here?"  
"Huh?" Miki walks over to help look. "That's weird, shouldn't there be at least three or something?"  
"Um... You can use the towel if you want, Miki-san."  
"Me? You should be the one to use it!"  
"I... I insist, please take it!"  
"Midori, I want you to have it."  
"B-But!"  
"Let's both use it then!" Miki exclaims, her face beginning to turn red after she realizes what she said.  
Midori looks at her with wide eyes and starts to blush alongside her. "A-Are you sure?"  
"Y-Yes! We'll both use it." Miki grabs the towel and places it on the outside of the bath. "Come on, let's undress..."  
"Oh, yes, r-right!" Midori starts to take her uniform off and tries to check that Miki isn't looking. "M-Miki-san, you're not looking, right?"  
"Nah, I'm not, don't worry." Miki replies as she undresses as well.

Midori slowly walks toward Miki carrying some pails and sponges. "Here you go."  
Miki looks over toward her, "Thank you. Ah, uh..."  
"I'm sorry... I'm a little nervous..." Midori mutters as she tries to cover herself.  
"Your skin is so beautiful..." Miki happily sighs.  
Midori meets her eyes, "Oh, thank you, Miki-san! Yours is really pretty too, and it looks soft~"  
"Damn, I'm getting nervous too. Bathing with a beaut like you, ahh man~"  
Giggling softly, Midori gently presses against Miki's body. "Oh my goodness... I can't believe this is actually happening..."  
Chuckling, Miki places her hands onto Midori's waist, "Me too. Here, take a seat, I'll help wash your back."  
Tensing up with nervousness, Midori tries to stop her voice from shaking, "Oh, um, thank you, Miki-san... I, uh, I'll wash yours too if you don't mind! Ah, no, you wouldn't, so um..."  
Miki softly places a finger on Midori's lips and smiles warmly at her. "Hehe, you're so adorable~ Go right ahead, hun."  
Quickly recovering from her anxiety, Midori smiles back at her. "R-right. Okay, um, I'll start rubbing some soap in then."  
Miki amusely watches her girlfriend start to lather her body in bubbles and starts to gently rub her entire back. "Your body is so soft... Hey, uh, I'm not pushing too hard, right?"  
"No, not at all. It's so... comforting... You're so strong, Miki-san..." Midori says with a pleasant sigh. "Ahh... It feels so good..."  
A faint blush spreads across Miki's face as she reaches over for the pail next to her. "Yeah? I'm glad. I'm gonna rinse you off now, 'Kay?"  
"Mm-hm." As the warm water falls over her back, Midori closes her eyes and happily exhales her breath. "Um... D-Do you want me to start washing you now?"  
"Heh, sure thing." Miki takes a seat and starts to cover herself in bubbles.  
"O-Okay, ready?" Midori quietly asks.  
"Yep, whenever you're ready, sweetheart."  
"Uh, okay, here goes..." Midori gently rubs her fingers across Miki's back as her face deepens in color. "Is this alright?"  
"Yeah, but put some more work into it!" Miki teases as she presses her back against Midori's front.  
"M-M-Miki-san!!" Midori yelps, "W-What are you--?" Her voice trails off as she tenses up by the slight movement of Miki.  
"Come on, baby, make me wet."  
Midori's face explodes to bright red. "D-Don't say it like that!"

After the two finish cleaning each other, they both enter the bath.  
"Um, Miki-san?" Midori quietly asks while leaning her head against Miki's shoulder.  
"Yeah?" Miki responds with a warm smile.  
"This feels so nice... Um..." Taking her head off of her shoulder, Midori gently intertwines her fingers into Miki's hand. "Maybe we can do this more often? I-If you want to..."  
Miki lightly chuckles, "Of course, hun. I'd love to."  
"Ah, really!? I can't wait~" Midori coos.  
Smirking at her girlfriend's shining face, Miki kisses her lips and smiles, "Now... How are we gonna dry ourselves off?"  
Midori slightly jolts up at the remembrance of having only one towel. "Oh, um... O-One of us could get out first and use it while we get changed."  
"Yeah... But I have another idea in mind~"  
Midori's face starts to blush deeply, "You do?"  
"Mm-hm~" Miki says with a mischievous grin.

"M-Miki-san, I don't know about this..." Midori mutters while awkwardly covering her exposed body.  
"Come on, let me dry you off." Miki exclaims while holding the towel behind her, getting ready to wrap Midori around her.  
"B-But... We're both naked... I.. I don't know if I should be so close to your body like this..."  
"Oh, uh... Hey, it'll be okay. I promise I won't do anything to you."  
"Well... Okay, I'm trusting your word. Um... W-Which side do you want me to face you with?"  
"The front's fine, that way I can kiss you~"  
"Oh, um, hehe, okay~" Midori carefully walks closer to Miki and closes her eyes as their lips meet. While the two girls kiss one another, Miki wraps her arms around Midori's body, gently pressing against each other. "Hah... Miki-san... M-My heart is racing so fast..." Midori sighs between breaths.  
"Mine too..." Miki utters before meeting Midori's lips again. She gently runs her hand down Midori's inner thigh, causing her to twich.  
"Ah... I..."  
"Sorry... I, uh, I'll stop."  
"Mm... W-Wait, please..." Midori softly whines. "Um... I... I think I'm ready..."  
"Really? Are you sure, hun? I don't want to rush you."  
"Y-Yes, I'm ready. Miki-san... I... I want you to..." Midori's voice stops with fear and hesitates. She leans closer to Miki's ear and whispers, "F-F-F... Um..."  
"You want me to fuck you, right?" Miki bluntly states, giving Midori a warm smile.  
Slowly raising her head up to meet Miki's eyes, Midori nods with a small, awkward smile on her flushed face. "Y-Yes... But um... Let's wait until we graduate first. I-Is that okay with you?"  
Miki tightens her grip in Midori's hands, "Yes, of course, honey. I want our first time to be really special." She leans next to her ear, "I can't wait to hear your beautiful voice moaning and calling my name..."  
"Mm... M-Miki-san..." Midori softly whines, "When the time comes, please be gentle, okay?"  
"Of course." Miki replies, giving Midori a kiss on her lips.  
"Hehe, thank you~ Oh, um, l-let's get dressed..."  
"Shit, sorry. Come on."

After the two girls redress themselves in their pajamas, they return to Midori's bedroom.  
Miki closes the door behind her and lifts a finger to switch out the lights. "You ready?"  
"Mm-hm!" Midori happily replies, smiling at Miki with her hands behind her back.  
"Okay, get ready... Lights out, and..." Miki flips the light switch and playfully tackles Midori onto her bed, "goodnight, my little snuggle bunny~"  
"Hehe, stop it, that tickles~" Midori giggles. "Goodnight, love~"


End file.
